Le Clan du Sang et les Maraudeurs
by Ria Logan
Summary: 7ième année des Maraudeurs ~ Les Maraudeurs et Lily se retrouvent mêlés sans le vouloir à une guerre plusieurs fois centenaire entre loups-garous et vampires alors que la recherche d'un artéfact mystérieux prends lieu à Poudlard.
1. Introduction

Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien de ce qui a un lien avec Harry Potter et le monde dans lequel il vit. Tout ce qui m'appartient c'est Elizabeth Rosary, Miranda DeathClaw, Kevin Murray et tout les autres personnages dont vous n'avez jamais entendu parler avant.

  
  
Note : J'ai peut-être écrit cette histoire en anglais, mais ma langue maternelle est le français, car je viens du Québec. Bon, si vous voulez mettre cette « fic » sur votre site, vous pouvez. Tout ce que je vous demande c'est de me le dire.*Si vous avez une suggestion pour le nom du clan en français, dites le moi*  
  


*~*Le Clan du Sang et les Maraudeurs*~*

(Version française de « The Blood Clan and the Marauders »)  
  
Introduction

L'adolescent courait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait dans la sombre rue vide. Aucune des maisons n'était éclairée. Bien sûr, qui pouvait bien être réveillé à cette heure tardive. Il ne gaspilla pas son souffle à appeler à l'aide. Personne sauf les hommes qui le poursuivait ne l'entendrait et il le savait.  
  
Soudain, quelqu'un l'attrapa par le bras et le tira dans une ruelle. Un chance, car il vit un groupe d'hommes vêtus de masques et de robes de sorciers noirs passer en courant.  
  
« Merci! Peu importe qui vous êtes. » dit le garçon, se retournant pour voir son sauveur.  
  
Il fut surpris de voir une fille. D'après la force avec laquelle il avait été tiré, il s'attendait à un garçon, mais c'était une jeune fille de plus ou moins 16 ans. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs de jais, de profonds yeux bleu foncé et ses lèvres rouges contrastaient avec sa peau pâle. Elle défroissa sa robe noire de style gothique et le regarda avec une expression indéchiffrable.  
  
« J'apprécie beaucoup ce que vous avez fait. C'est Mangemorts m'auraient tué! » la remercia l'adolescent en souriant.  
  
« Je ne serais pas si soulagé si j'étais toi. » répliqua-t-elle.  
  
« Pourquoi? Il y en d'autres qui s'en viennent? » questionna-t-il, confus.  
  
« Non. Juste moi. » murmura la jeune fille.  
  
Il la regarda d'un air encore plus confus. Elle eu un sourire joueur et il vit la lumière de la Lune jouer sur ses canines pointues.  
  
« Tu...tu es un. » commença-t-il a dire, essayant de trouver sa baguette.  
  
Elle lui attrapa le bras et il leva les yeux vers les siens.  
  
« Un vampire? Oui, et un vampire qui a faim. » déclara-t-elle.  
  
Elle planta ses dents dans le cou du jeune garçon avant qu'il ne puisse faire ou dire quoi que ce soit. Il laissa tomber sa baguette sur le sol alors qu'elle le vidait de son sang.

Les autress chapitres seront plus longs.  
Ce chapitre/intro n'ait pas très sanguinaire et les premiers chapitres ne le seront pas non plus, mais il faut bien partir l'histoire. Pas TOUS les chapitres le seront, mais il y en aura plus après quelques temps. Il y a aussi un peu d'amour, même si je ne suis pas vraiment superbe pour en écrire.


	2. Les nouveaux élèves

*~*Le Clan du Sang et les Maraudeurs*~*

Chapitre 1: Les nouveaux élèves

Lily Evans était assise sur son lit et sa valise était posée à côté d'elle. Elle s'assurait de ne rien avoir oublier. Lily allait bientôt commencer sa sixième année à Poudlard et elle était tellement excitée de revoir ses amis qu'elle avait déjà vérifier si elle n'oubliait rien par deux fois. Elle fini sa troisième inspection et leva les yeux vers son bureau, où une photo de son petit ami, James Potter, était posée. Elle sourit en pensant à lui et à ses amis : Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow. Elle avait vraiment hâte de les revoir. Peter peut-être un peu moins. Il était parfois agaçant. Mais il était l'un d'eux. Il était un des Maraudeurs.

« Tu sais, un jour il verront ce que tu es vraiment et on verra qui sera leur petite miss parfaite. » dit Pétunia, la s?sur de Lily, en entrant dans la pièce.

Lily soupira et se tourna vers elle.

« Sort d'ici, Pet. » ordonna-t-elle, utilisant le surnom qu'elle haïssait tant. « Sort d'ici

ou je...»

« Tu vas quoi? Maman et papa ne vont pas te laisser me jeter un sort. » répliqua Pétunia en souriant.

« Non, mais je connaît des garçons qui cherchent justement quelqu'un sur qui essayer des nouveaux trucs.

Pétunia sorti de la chambre en courant.

« MAMAAAAN!!! PAPAAAA!!! » cria la jeune fille, pendant que Lily levait les yeux au ciel.

« Dites-moi qu'elle a été adoptée. » soupira-t-elle avant de se coucher sur son lit.

*~*~*~*~*

James Potter était assit dans son salon et jouait avec le chat de sa famille, Ruby.

« Chéri, es-tu sûr que tu as préparer tout ce dont tu as besoin. » entendit- il sa mère lui demander de la cuisine.

« Oui. Tu as déjà vérifier au moins 4 fois. » répondit-il, exaspéré, et elle hocha la tête.

« Bien, mais maintenant va sortir les blagues et attrapes de ta valise ou j'envoie Lolly le faire. »

Lolly était une des elfes de maison. Ce n'était pas son vrai nom, mais James l'avait nommé ainsi, car elle le suivait toujours. Il lui avait dit qu'elle était aussi collante qu'un suçon (lolly pop, en anglais). Il avait 5 ans à cette époque et le nom lui était resté.

« D'accord, d'accord. » ronchonna-t-il en se levant.

« Est-ce que Sirius est prêt aussi? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Ouais. Il devrait déjà être là. » dit James.

Sirius Black était un des meilleurs ami de Jame, peut-être mpeme LE meilleur, et il habitait chez lui depuis l'année précédente. La famille de Sirius était composée de purs sangs, comme celle de James, mais une chose les rendaient très différentes l'une de l'autre. La famille des Black détestait les Moldus et tout ce qui rattachait tandis que les Potter ne portaient aucune importance à ce genre de chose. Sirius était le mouton noir de sa famille parce qu'il ne pensait pas comme eux, contrairement à son jeune frère.

Le jeune garçon s'était enfui de chez lui, incapable de continuer à endurer sa famille, et les parents de James l'avaient gentiment accueilli sous leur toit. Il était comme un deuxième fils à leurs yeux. Alors que Mme. Potter ouvrait la bouche pour parler, Sirius descendit les escaliers en courant, souriant d'une oreille à l'autre.

« Bon matin! » salua-t-il la sorcière avant de se tourner vers son ami.

« Va tu te tanner de descendre les escaliers en faisant le plus de bruit possible un jour, Sirius? » demanda M. Potter en entrant dans la pièce.

« Désolé. C'est juste incroyable de pouvoir faire autant de bruit sans se faire crier dessus…ou autre chose. » Répondit le jeune garçon. « Mais je vais faire des efforts. » ajouta-t-il après que Mme Potter lui ai lancé un regard réprobateur.

« Eh bien, vous devriez vérifier vos valises à nouveau. Nous allons bientôt partir. »

« Mais on a déjà… » Commença Sirius, qui fut interrompu par James.

« Viens, Patmol. Elle veut qu'on enlève ce qui n'est pas utile à l'école. »

« Oh…p*tain. »

« J'ai entendu ça! » averti la mère de James.

« Désolé! » cria Sirius avant de se précipiter à l'étage avec James.

*~*~*~*~*

Remus Lupin regardait dehors du train par la fenêtre du compartiment dans lequel il se trouvait. Il avait extrêmement hâte de revoir ses amis. Face à lui, il y avait Peter Pettigrow, aussi nerveux que les années précédentes.

« Relaxe, Queudever! Tu as l'air aussi nerveux qu'un étudiant de première année. » dit Sirius en entrant.

Remus sourit à son ami.

« Salut, Patmol! Où est Corne. »

James entra.

« Je suis là. Est-ce que vous avez vu Lily? On était supposé se rencontré à la barrière, mais elle n'était pas là. »

Les autres haussèrent les épaules.

« Va te faire voir, Rogue! » cria une fille.

« Je ne dit ça que pour être amical, Evans. Potter ne va pas rester avec une Sang-de-Bourbe comme toi pour toujours. » répliqua un garçon.

« Oubliez ça. » dit James aux autres en sortant du compartiment, suivit de Sirius et Remus.

Ils virent Serverus Rogue et Lily proches de la porte.

« Elle a raison, Rogue. Va te faire voir. » lança James.

Le Serpentard se tourna vers lui.

« C'est supposé me faire peur? »

« Tu sais, c'est pathétique de s'en prendre à un fille parce que tu as peur de te mesurer à un gars, surtout quand la fille pourrait te botter le derrière. » s'exclama Remus.

Lily sourit à ses amis.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? Ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il est née idiot. » fit Sirius, comme s'il voulait défendre Rogue, qui s'en alla dans sa propre cabine.

Les autres retournèrent s'asseoir en compagnie de Lily et commencèrent à parler de leur été. Comme le train se mettait en mouvement, la porte s'ouvrit et une jeune fille de leur âge entra. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs, attachés en une tresse, qui contrastaient avec sa peu pâle. Ses yeux bleus firent le tour de la cabine comme si elle cherchait quelque chose et se mordait la lèvre inférieure.

« Je suis désolée de vous avoir déranger. Je cherchait un compartiment avec une place de libre. » dit-elle avant de se retourner pour partir.

« Attends! On peut te faire de la place. » dit Sirius en poussant Peter pour qu'il se tasse.

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui sourit, montrant ses dents parfaitement blanches.

« Merci. Je m'appelle Elizabeth Rosary. » se présenta-t-elle en s'assoyant à côté de Sirius.

« Je suis Sirius Black. Voici James Potter, Lily Evans, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow. »

« Enchanté. » dit Lily.

« Tu es nouvelle, pas vrai? » demanda poliment Remus.

« Oui. Je suis très nerveuse par rapport à la maison dans laquelle je vais me retrouver. »

Elle les regarda tous en souriant. Elle tourna la tête vers Sirius, qui essayait de montrer un sort à Peter. Elle avait un drôle de sentiment envers eux. Un sentiment qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle voulait qu'ils soient ses amis. Elle sourit. Peut-être pourrait-elle, après tout ce temps, avoir de vrais amis.

« Ne te fais pas d'illusions, Lizzie. » pensa-t-elle.

Peter essaya le sort que Sirius venait de lui montrer sur ses friandises, mais ils se retourna contre lui. Il couvrit sa figure avec ses mains et sorti en courant. James, Remus et Lily regardèrent Sirius d'un regard interrogateur.

« Quoi!?! C'était un sort très simple. » se défendit le garçon avec un air innocent.

« Peut-être qu'il était facile pour toi, mais tu sais que Queudever n'est pas très...euh. » dit James.

« Talentueux. » finit Lily.

James se tourna vers Elizabeth.

« Peter n'est bon dans AUCUNE matière à l'école, mais n'ose pas te moquer de lui. » lui dit-il en blaguant, mais elle sentit qu'il disait la vérité à propos du fait de se moquer de Peter.

« Ignore-le. Il fait juste son dur pour impressionner Lily. » expliqua Sirius en souriant.

« Et bien, je trouve que c'est bien d'avoir des amis qui vous protègent. » répliqua Elizabeth en riant. « Mes *amis* ne ferait jamais une chose pareille. » ajouta-t-elle en pensée.

« Ouais, bien sûr. Mais il dit VRAIMENT ça pour l'impressionner. » ajouta Remus en riant lui aussi.

Ils continuèrent de parler pour le reste du voyage et quand ils arrivèrent à destination, ils sortirent ensemble, en n'arrêtant pas de parler. Comme ils marchaient vers les carrosses qui les emmèneraient à l'école, ils rencontrèrent Rogue et Malfoy.

« Écoute, Élizabeth, n'ait pas peur, mais ce sont aussi des étudiants et non pas des monstres. » blagua James en les pointant du doigt.

Elle sourit et Sirius continua de la regarder au lieu de se tourner vers le deux Serpentards. Elle avait l'air tellement pâle dans la lumière du Soleil.

« Toujours avec ta Sang-de-Bourbe, Potter? » lança Malfoy.

Rogue lui donna un petit coup de coude et pointa Elizabeth.

« Et qui est-ce? Pas une autre Sang-de-Bourbe j'espère. »

Elizabeth sourit et s'approcha de lui.

« Non, je n'en suis pas une. »

Malfoy lui sourit, ainsi que Rogue.

« Tu es nouvelle? Dans quelle maison croit tu que tu vas aller? » lui demanda-t-il, intéressé.

« Je ne sais pas. Dans laquelle es-tu? »

Les Maraudeurs et Lily la regardèrent, sous le choc. Elle était intéressé de savoir dans quelle maison il était? Serait-elle une Serpentard?

« Nous somme tous les deux dans Serpentard. Je m'appelle Lucius Malfoy et mon ami est Severus Rogue.

« Mon nom est Elizabeth Rosary et j'espère juste ne pas me retrouvé dans Poufesouffle » répliqua-t-elle.

« Tu veux venir avec nous? » demanda Rogue.

Elizabeth regarda ses amis Gryffondors. « Ne sois pas idiote, Lizzie. Tu vas être une Serpentard de toute façon. Tu doit te faire des amis Serpentards. » pensa-t-elle.  
Elle leur sourit faiblement.

« Ça a été un plaisir de vous rencontrer. » leur dit-elle.

Elle embrassa rapidement les garçons sur une joue et salua Lily. Puis, elle se retourna vers les Serpentards.

Pendant qu'ils s'en allaient vers un carrosse, Malfoy lui demanda pourquoi elle les avait embrassé sur la joue.

« Garde tes amis proches de toi et gardes tes ennemis encore plus proches. » lui répondit-elle. « La question est lesquels sont lesquels? » ajouta-elle en pensées.

*************

Tous les étudiants étaient assit à leurs tables respectives et attendaient les premières années.

« Silence, s'il vous plait. » demanda le directeur, Albus Dumbledore, d'une voix tout à fait calme.

Tous les occupants de la pièce se turent, impatients de savoir combien de premières années seraient envoyés dans leur maison.

« On croirait que ça serait rendu ennuyant après la 7ième année. » dit James en secouant la tête.

« James, ça l'a toujours été. » répliqua Sirius en lui lançant l'enveloppage du bonbon qu'il venait de se mettre dans la bouche.

« Sirius, tu n'es pas supposé de manger avant la répartition. » le réprimanda Lily même si elle savait bien qu'elle perdait son temps.

Le garçon la regarda et haussa les épaules.

« Je n'ai jamais rien entendu à propos des friandises. »

« En fait, on s'est fait dire de ne pas lancer de bonbons pendant la cérémonie. » murmura Remus, en essayant de ne pas rire.

James lança le papier à sa petite amie.

« Arrête, James! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Lily le lui renvoya, mais il se baissa et le papier atteint la figure de Peter.

« Portez attention! » leur dit un autre Gryffondor.

« C'est elle la préfète, alors ferme-la! » répondit Sirius.

Ils arrêtèrent de parler quand les grandes portes de la salle s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer les premières années. Les jeunes de 11 ans étaient suivit de 4 étudiants qui avaient l'air d'être âgés de 17 ans. Elizabeth était l'une d'entres eux, mais elle n'avait pas l'air d'être amie avec les autres.

En fait, ils l'ignoraient et elle leur lançait des regards qui frisait le dégoût. Tous les élèves présents les fixaient et la salle fut bientôt remplie de murmures.

« Silence. » Ordonna le professeur McGonagall. « Comme vous pouvez tous le voir, il y a des nouveaux élèves de 7ième année cette année. Je vais laisser les explications au directeur, mais avant cela, nous commencerons la cérémonie de répartition. Je vous demande d'être aussi respectueux que d'habitude. » Elle jeta un regard menaçant vers les Maraudeurs.

« Je crois qu'elle ne veut pas qu'on fasse comme l'an dernier. » commenta Remus.

Ses amis se mirent à rire.

« Tu veux dire rire des nouveaux Serpentards? » demanda Peter.

« Le plus drôle c'était la réaction des profs. » ajouta James.

Une fois les premières années répartis, Dumbledore se leva.

« C'est très rare, mais ces étudiants. » il fit un geste de la main vers les 4 nouveaux arrivants. « .ont été acceptés à Poudlard pour leur 7ième année. Trois d'entres eux ont précédemment étudiés à domicile, mais souhaite continuer leurs études en milieu public. La dernière à changer d'école lorsque sa famille a déménagée. Vous pouvez maintenant continuer, professeur McGonagall. » Le vieux sorcier s'assit en souriant.

« Wow! Je dit pas s'il y en avait un, mais QUATRE!!! » s'exclama Lily.

« C'est fou. Aussi incroyable qu'un loup-garou qui viendrait étudier ici. » dit un des amies de Lily.

Remus s'étouffa presque avec le bonbon qu'il mangeait. Les autres adolescents regardèrent les autres Gryffondors, mais ils les ignoraient.

« Miranda DeathClaw. » appela McGonagall. »

« J'ai une petite idée où elle va finir avec ce nom. » dit Peter.

Personne ne répliqua. Une jeune blonde s'avança vers la professeur.

« SERPENTARD!!!! » cria le choixpeau dès qu'il toucha sa tête.

Kevin Murray et William O'Connor furent aussi envoyé à Serpentard.

« Merde! Ils finissent tous dans Serpentard. » se plaignit Sirius. Est-ce que vous pensez qu'Elizabeth en sera une aussi? » commenta Peter.

« Elizabeth Rosary. »

Elizabeth sourit en pensant que c'était assez évident que c'était son tour. Elle s'assit et le professeur posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête. Elizabeth ferma les yeux.

« Me voici Serpentard. » pensa-t-elle.

« Ah! Ah! Tu crois vraiment que c'est là que tu vas aller, hein? » entendit-elle une voix lui dire.

« Eh bien! J'admets que c'est très tentant de placer une personne comme toi avec les autres.. »

« Fait juste me mettre dans Serpentard! » pensa-t-elle, essayant de faire plier le choixpeau à sa volonté. »

« AH! Tu crois vraiment que tu peux me contrôler? Ça ne fait rien, je sais ou t'envoyer. Ta maison sera...GRYFFONDOR!!!!! »

McGonagall souleva le chapeau. Mais Elizabeth ne bougea pas. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire.

« Comment diable me suis-je retrouvée dans Gryffondor? Je vais me faire tuer! » murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

« Rosary? »

« Je vais bien professeur. » dit l'adolescente en se levant.

«Elle aperçu Severus et Lucius qui lui jetaient des regards plein de haine et de dégoût. Elle déglutit difficilement et se dirigea d'un pas incertain vers la table des Gryffondors.

Quand le Choixpeau avait crier le nom de la maison d'Elizabeth les Maraudeurs et Lily avaient été ravis.

« Oui! » s'exclama Sirius.

Les autres le regardèrent en riant et il se raclât la gorge.

« Je suis juste content qu'il y ait au moins un des nouveaux qui ne soit pas un Serpentard. » se défendit-t-il.

« Eh bien! Beaucoup de filles seront déçues lorsqu'elles sauront que leur beau Sirius est amoureux de la nouvelle. » fit James en blaguant.

»Ferme-la, Cornedrue! » l'avertit Sirius.

Les autres ne purent s'empêcher de rire. Beaucoup de filles avec le béguin pour lui, mais, c'était la même chose pour James et Remus.

« Je ne suis pas amoureux et je ne la trouve même pas attirante. » leur dit Sirius en secouant le tête et en riant. « Vous imaginez trop de choses. »

Elizabeth s'approcha timidement.

« Pas de problèmes si je m'assit ici? » demanda-t-elle à Lily en pointant la chaise vide à côté d'elle.

« Non. »

« Salut! Je suis content que tu es été envoyée dans notre maison, Elizabeth. » lui dit Remus.

« Oui, moi aussi. » répliqua-t-elle.

« Ça te dérange si je t'appelle Lizzie? » la questionna James.

« Non, pas du tout. Vous pouvez tous le faire. »

Kevin, William et Miranda se dirigèrent vers la table des Serpentards. Il restait justement trois chaises de libres. Deux d'entres elles étaient placées l'une à côté de l'autre et une un peu plus à droite et de l'autre côté. Kevin et Miranda s'assirent sur les deux premières et William, qui était de l'autre côté de la table, menaça du regard l'élève assit sur la chaise en face de Kevin.

«Bouge ou je vais te faire bouger.» menaça William, voyant que l'autre ne bougeait pas.

«Très drôle. Va te faire voir.» lui répondit l'autre Serpentard.

Miranda se pencha au-dessus de la table et, l'attrapant par le collet, le tira vers elle.

«Bouge toi, merdeux!»grogna-t-elle. «Tu es à sa place.»

Le Serpentard tira sur son chandail et se rassit.

«C'est quoi ton problème!?!" s'exclama-t-il.

«Ferme-la et bouge!" lui dit soudainement Rogue qui n'était pas assit très loin d'eux.

Le garçon se leva, jetant un regard mauvais à William, et alla s'asseoir sur la chaise libre.

«Je m'appelle Severus Rogue et voici Lucius Malfoy.» déclara Rogue.

Les trois nouveaux venus le regardèrent, puis firent de même avec Malfoy. Kevin leur sourit.

"Je suis Kevin Murray et elle c'est ma petite amie, Miranda DeathClaw. Lui, il s'appelle William O'Connor comme vous avez du entendre quand nous avons été répartis.»

Malfoy regarda la jeune fille. Ses longs cheveux blonds et ses yeux verts lui donnait l'air d'un ange. Il savait que ce n'était qu'en apparence pour l'avoir vu agripper l'autre étudiant.

«Tu vois quelque chose qui te plaît?» lui demanda-t-elle, remarqua qu'il la fixait.

«Peut-être. Tu as un problème avec ça?"

Elle se pencha par-dessus les jambes de Kevin pour s'approcher de Malfoy en souriant. Son regard le détailla de la tête aux pieds.

«Non. Je suis en chaleur ces temps-ci et je ne dirait pas non à un peu de diversité.» murmura-t-elle en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à son petit ami.

À la grande surprise de Malfoy et Rogue, Kevin et William se mirent à rire. Elle se releva et embrassa Kevin.

*~*~*~*~*

Une fois le festin terminé, tous les préfets appelèrent les premières années.

«Tous les Gryffondors de 1ière année, suivez moi s'il vous plaît!" appela Lily d'un ton enjoué.

Elle n'était pas préfète, peut importe ce que disait Sirius, mais Gryffondor n'en avait pas pour des raisons inconnues des élèves. Elle avait décider de prendre le travail de préfète en chef et personne ne s'y était opposer...à part les Serpentards. Elle se tourna vers Lizzie, qui était toujours assise.

«Tu veux venir or tu reste avec les garçons?" la questionna-t-elle.

Lizzie, qui était perdue dans ses pensées, releva la tête brusquement.

«Euh...» fit-elle en regardant autour d'elle.

Elle n'était pas sûre si devenir amie avec des gryffondors était acceptable. Elle se mordit la lèvre, essayant de trouver une excuse pour ne pas aller avec Lily ou les autres.

«Je vais juste suivre tous les autres.» finit-elle par répondre en montrant les autres Gryffondors de la main.

Lily lui sourit en hochant la tête et se retourna vers les premières années qui étaient maintenant tous groupés en proche d'elle. Elle les guida hors de la pièce. Sirius, James, Remus et Peter, prêts à se rendre à la salle commune des Gryffondors, se levèrent et commencèrent à marcher vers la même porte. Remus attrapa James par le bras et le força à arrêter.

«Attends. Lizzie pourrait venir avec nous.» lui dit-il. Sirius se retourna vers eux, puis regarda Lizzie, toujours assise à la table, seule. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers lui. Elle sembla se figer à cet instant.

Lizzie avait essayer de trouver les trois autres nouveaux étudiant, mais il y avait trop de monde dans la salle et elle n'avait pas réussi. Quand les Maraudeurs s'étaient levés, elle était restée assise. espérant qu'ils partiraient sans elle. Puis, son regard en rencontra un autre.

Sirius se tenait à quelques 5 mètres d'elle et, sans aucun doute, la fixait. à ce moment, elle réalisa comme il était séduisant avec ses cheveux noirs juste assez longs pour que quelques mèches lui tombe dans les yeux...et ses yeux, bleu profond comme les siens. Elle secoua la tête violemment. Il était séduisant, mais ça s'arrêtait là. C'était un Gryffondor...un garçon courageux, sincère et loyal. Elle, elle était...elle. Elle se mordit la lèvre en faisant cette réflexion.

Soudain, une pensée la frappa. Peut-être qu'il pourrait devenir l'un deux. Il faudrait qu'elle en parle à Marisa. Elle réalisa presque au même moment qu'il lui lançait un regard interrogateur et que ses amis aussi.

«Tu viens, Lizzie?» demanda James.

Elle lui sourit. Peut-être pourraient-ils être utiles. Peut-être était-ce même une bonne chose qu'elle est été envoyé à Gryffondor...et peut-être que Marisa serait même ravie. Elle devait vraiment lui parler.

Les Maraudeurs virent Lizzie se lever et venir vers eux. Remus fronça les sourcils discrètement lorsqu'elle passa à côté de lui. Quelque chose à propos d'elle le dérangeait, mais il ignorait quoi. C'était comme si un partie inconscient de lui la haïssait pour une raison qu'il ignorait.

«Ça va, Lunard?» demanda Peter.

«Ouais. Dis-moi, Queudever, est-ce que tu as un drôle de sentiment envers Lizzie?»

«Quoi?»répliqua Peter avec un air confus.

Remus secoua la tête. Ça devait juste être son imagination.

«Rien. Oublis ce que j'ai dit.»

*~*~*~*

Plus tard, Lily et Lizzie étaient les dernières personnes dans la salle commune. James, Sirius, Peter et Remus venaient de partir dormir et les filles avaient l'intention de faire la même chose bientôt.

"Eh, Lizzie, est-ce que tu as des frères ou des sœurs?" demanda Lily, assise confortablement dans un fauteuil.

Lizzie secoua la tête.

«Non. Ma mère est morte en me donnant naissance et mon père...euh bien...il a été tué par un loup-garou.»

«Je suis tellement désolé! Je suis désolé de t'avoir demandé ça.» s'excusa Lily.

Lizzie lui sourit.

«Ce n'est pas grave. Je n'ai jamais connu ma mère et mon père était...il n'était pas une très bonne personne.»

Lily hocha la tête en signe de compréhension, mais avait toujours l'ai aussi désolée.

«J'aime bien tes amis.» déclara Lizzie, essayant de change de sujet. «_C'est un peu vrai de toute façon..._»pensa-t-elle.

Lily eu un petit rire et sourit.

«Je crois que Sirius t'aime bien aussi.» blagua-t-elle.

Lizzie était contente d'avoir changer de sujet, mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle parle de lui. Pourquoi pas James? Elle essaya d'avoir l'air à l'aise en répondant.

«Il a l'air drôle. Ils ont tous l'air drôle...à part Peter, il a l'air un peu...euh...»

Lily sourit encore plus.

«Nerveux...et comme s'il n'avait pas vraiment sa place avec eux?"

«Et?" demanda Lizzie alors que Lily se levait.

«Il est ami avec eux depuis notre première année. James, Sirius et Remus l'ont protégé contre Lucius Malfoy et il s'est mis à les suivre.»

Elles se changèrent et se couchèrent. Lizzie était couché sur le dos et pensait à tout ce qui était arrivé dernièrement. Premièrement, Marisa avait demander à ELLE, d'accomplir une mission. Ensuite elle était aller à Londres, où elle s'était abreuvée amplement. Après ça, elle était venue à Poudlard pour sa mission. Elle était supposé se retrouvé dans Serpentard, mais elle avait finit dans Gryffondor. Elle avait rencontrer James, Peter, Remus, Lily et Sirius. Elle ferma les yeux et visualisa les visages des trois autres nouveaux étudiants. Elle soupira profondément et se leva.

Silencieusement, plus silencieusement qu'un sorcier normal aurait pu, elle se dirigea vers le lit de Lily. Elle avait tellement soif. Elle s'assit doucement sur le bord du lit de son _amie_ et elle poussa ses longs cheveux dans son dos. Elle commença à se pencher vers Lily, mais elle stoppa. Elle se rappela la façon dont ils l'avait accueilli à bord du train. Ils n'avait même pas parler de sa petite escapade avec Severus et Lucius. Ils l'avait acceptée comme l'une des leurs. Ils la faisait se sentir bien...comme si elle avait sa place parmi eux.

«Merde.» murmura-t-elle en se redressant.

Elle était là, à Poudlard...dans Gryffondor, avec ses 5 personnes, peut-être même plus, qui étaient prêtes à devenir ses amies. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'amis avant. Elle ferma les yeux et secoua la tête. Quelle idiote elle était. Aussitôt qu'il apprendrait ce qu'elle était, il la rejetterait.

Elle se rappela soudain un détail et ça la frappa aussi soudainement. Il était l'un d'eux...comment avait-elle pu ne pas le voir. L'avait-il sentie? Était-il avec eux? Non. Il ne serait pas un Gryffondor sinon. Ses pensées se tournèrent vers Sirius. LE garçon qu'elle voulait transformer.

Elle passa sa langue sur ses crocs de vampire. Non. Elle ne pouvait pas faire cela. Il était tellement...elle ne savait pas vraiment, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas le faire. Elle rit d'elle même se rappellant la promesse q'elle s'était faite.

*~*~*Flash-back*~*~*

_«Liz, je veux que tu me promette quelque chose.» lui dit son père, tenant le visage de sa petite fille de 3 ans entre ses mains._  
_  
«Quoi, papa?» demanda-t-elle de sa petite voix innocente._

_«Si je ne reviens pas ce soir, Marisa va venir te chercher...mais je veux que tu me promette que tu ne damnera pas quiconque comme elle ma damné, Promet moi que tu ne deviendra pas un monstre comme moi. Ta mère est malheureusement arrivé dans ma vie...ou plutôt ma 2ième vie, trop tard, mais toi, tu as une chance. Ne la gaspille pas.»_

_La petite fille le fixait, ne comprenant pas. Elle était trop jeune pour cela. _

_«Je te le promets, papa.» répondit-elle tout de même. _

_«Aussi, le Clan du Sang est un groupe de meurtriers sanguinaires, mais celui-ci aussi. Si jamais tu as la chance, envoles-toi loin d'ici et de Marisa, mon petit ange.» ajouta-t-il avan de se lever._

*~*~*End of Flash-back*~*~*

Il était parti cette nuit-là et n'était jamais revenu. Il avait été tuer par le Clan du Sang. Marisa était venu chercher Lizzie et l'avait élever, mais sûrement pas de la façon que son père l'aurait souhaité. Lizzie avait oublié volontairement sa promesse pendant longtemps, mais elle se la rappelait maintenant et elle l'a comprenait très bien désormais. Elle ne pouvait damné Sirius. Son père avait été transformé en vampire par Marisa, la chef d'un clan de vampires puissant et sa mère, une bonne sorcière, avait voler le cœur de son père. Il était tomber amoureux d'elle juste avant sa transformation.

Il était revenu pas très longtemps après sa damnation et, elle, Elizabeth, fut _crée_. Sa mère était morte pendant l'accouchement et son bébé était un vrai mystère. Il n'avait pas de pouls. Après cet incident qui lui avait déchirer le cœur, le père de Lizzie était retourné à sa créatrice et lui avait juré son allégeance. Il l'avait servi jusqu'à sa mort aux mains du Clan du Sang.

Elle sourit un peu en repensant, encore une fois, à Sirius. Elle ne pourrait pas le damné. Elle baissa son regard vers Lily et vit qu'elle avait les yeux ouverts et la fixait.

«Lizzie? Qu'est-ce que tu fait?»

La demie-vampire se leva et fit un pas vers l'arrière, essayant de trouver une explication.

«Je...J'étais...» béguaya-t-elle.

«Quelque chose ne va pas?» demanda Lily, sincèrement inquiète.

«Oui.» répondit Lizzie avant de réaliser ce qu'elle disait. «Je veux dire non!» corrigea-t-elle, mais il était trop tard.

«Lizzie? Si tu veux parler, je peut suis là pour t'écouter. Tu sais, parfois, parler aides à ce que tes problèmes s'envolent loin de toi.» lui dit la rousse.

Lizzie ne l'écoutait plus. S'envoler..

«_...Si jamais tu as la chance, envoles-toi loin d'ici et de Marisa, mon petit ange._» entendit-elle la voix de son père sire dans sa tête.

Elle se rappela ce que Marisa lui avait dit,

_«Écoute, petite bâtarde, cette mission est très importante. Si tu échoue ou si tu nous expose je vais te livrer au Clan du Sang personnellement!»_

Elle était certaine que Marisa mettrait sa menace à l'exécution si nécessaire. Elle était toujours sérieuse lorsqu'elle menaçait quelqu'un. Lizzie le savait. Combien de fois Marisa l'avait-elle menacé? Trop souvent pour les comptées. Elle la détestait parce qu'elle n'était pas pure. Heureusement pour Lizzie, elle n'était pas ce que Marisa détestait le plus et elle pouvait parfois s'avérée utile.

«Lizzie, je sais qu'on en se connaît que depuis moins d'une journée, mais...»

La jeune file était sincère. Tellement sincère. Peut-être était-ce sa chance de s'envoler...si elle avait raison à propos de lui, peut-être qu'ils l'accepterait elle aussi.

«S'il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire, dit-le moi.» lui dit Lily, la suppliant presque.

«Il y a quelque chose que tu peut faire, Lily.» lui répondit Lizzie en prenant son courage à deux mains.

«Est-ce que Remus est un loup-garou?»

Elle savait que ça pourrait bien être la chose qui ruinerait leur amitié naissante, mais elle devait le faire. Lily parut sous le choc et ne dit pas un mot pour deux bonnes minutes.

Lily n'Arrivait pas à croire la question que Lizzie venait de lui poser. Comment pouvait-elle savoir? Elle connaissait Remus depuis moins d'une journée. Elle finit par décider d'être prudente.

«Qu'est-ce qui peut bien te faire penser ça? Remus n'est pas méchant.» demanda-t-elle sur un ton qui montrait clairement qu'elle défendrait son ami contre n'importe quel soupçon.

Ça donna du courage à Lizzie.

«Je l'ai senti...c'est dur à expliquer, mais c'est vrai.» répondit-elle, incertaine si Lily la croirait.«Tu dit qu'il n'est pas méchant?»

Lily secoua la tête sans un mot, apparemment toujours un peu sous le choc.

«N..non. Je peut te le prouver si je le doit.» dit Lily, maintenant complètement sur la défensive.

«Tu n'as pas à le faire, je te crois.» déclara Lizzie en souriant. «On va dire, en tout cas.» ajouta-t-elle dans sa tête.

«Bien. Maintenant, dit moi comment tu as vraiment deviné et ce que tu allais faire.»

«Je te l'ai dit. C'est comme une alerte dans mon subconscient. Je crois que c'est à cause que mon père à été tué par l'un d'eux.» expliqua Lizzie, baissant la voix lors de la dernière phrase. «Superbe excuse, Lizzie! Très crédible.» pensa-t-elle, sarcastique, mais Lily hocha la tête.

Elle semblait accepté cette explication pour l'instant.

«Et tu avait l'intention de...» dit-elle, laissant Lizzie finir sa phrase pour elle.

«Je voulais te le demander, mais j'ai eu peur.»

Cette excuse n'était pas aussi mauvais que l'autre au moins.

«Oh. Tu ne veux pas le dénoncer?» demanda Lily.

«Non. À moins qu'il ne fasse de mal à quelqu'un.» Lizzie regretta ce qu'elle avait dit immédiatement.

Elle n'aurait pas du dire ça, mais elle détestait tellement les loups-garous. Encore plus que la plupart des vampires, qui les détestent tous.

«Alors tu ne le fera pas. Il ne fera pas de mal à personne.» répliqua Lily, relaxant enfin.

*~*~*La salle commune des Serpentards*~*~*

Kevin, Miranda et William étaient assis, seuls, dans la salle commune.

«Elle est l'une d'entres eux. Je pouvais la sentir à partir de notre table.» déclara Miranda avec dégoût.

«Alors comment elle fait pour être à la lumière du Soleil?» demanda William d'un ton moqueur.

«Ferme-la, idiot. Elle a raison. Je l'ai senti aussi. Ça doit être elle.» dit froidement Kevin

«Tu veux dire la demi-vampire?» demanda Miranda. «Tu crois qu'elle existe vraiment?»

Kevin haussa les épaules.

«Il n'y a pas d'autres explication, beauté.» lui dit-il en l'embrassant dans le coup alors qu'elle s'assistait sur ses jambes.

«Bon, alors...pourquoi est-elle dans Gryffondor, merde?» pensa William à voix haute.

«Elle est à moitié humaine...peut-être qu'elle n'est pas aussi mauvaise qu'un vampire pur...ou peut-être qu'elle à manipulé le choixpeau.»répliqua Kevin, exaspéré par les questions de son acolyte.

«On s'en fout de tout façon. Tuons-la.» dit Miranda, souriant à Kevin.

«On doit comprendre notre ennemi.» s'exclama William, en total désaccord.

«Pas si on les tue tout de suite.» répondit Kevin.

«La prochaine pleine lune est dans deux semaines.» se plaignit Miranda en faisant la moue.

«Eh bien, on peut atttendre...ou trouver un autre moyen.» lui dit Kevin pour qu'elle sourit.

«En autant que ce soit souffrant...» lui murmura-t-elle en l'embrasse sur l'oreille.

«On a notre première classe avec les Gryffondors demain. On a juste à vérifier si elle sait qui on ait à ce moment-là...et on la tuera si elle ne le sait pas. Elle a du sang vampirique de tout façon.» déclara William en souriant.

«Maintenant tu dit quelque chose qui a de l'allure, Will!» s'exclama Kevin.

Aria Lupin: Eh bien, ta théorie était tout à fait juste...ou presque. C'est une demi-vampire...quelque chose d'assez rare. lol


	3. Première classe, Quidditchet bataille

Note : À un moment donné, Sirius dit quelque chose et je ne trouvais rien en français qui avait le même impact à part des expression québécoises, alors je l'ai laissé en anglais, mais vous comprendrez tous.  
  
*~*~*Le Clan du Sang et les Maraudeurs*~*~*  
  
Chapitre 2 : La première classe, Quidditch et.une bataille?  
  
Lizzie entra dans la classe de Défense contre les forces du mal avec Lily. Les deux jeunes filles essayèrent de trouver un table vide, mais la plupart était déjà prises. Lily aperçu James et Sirius dans le fond de la classe. La table en avant d'eux était occupée par Remus et Peter. Il y en avait une vide à côté de James et Sirius. En fait, Sirius avait mis ses pieds sur la chaise la plus proche pour que personne ne s'y assoit. Quand il vit les deux sorcière il leur sourit et enleva ses pieds de sur la chaise. Lily fit signe à Lizzie de la suivre et elles s'assirent.  
  
« Où étiez-vous? » murmura James alors que le cours débutait.  
  
« On parlait. » répondit Lily.   
  
« Évidement. » dit Sirius en souriant.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu essaie d'insinuer? » demanda Lizzie en faisant semblant de se fâcher.  
  
« Filles. Parler. Évident. » répliqua-t-il.  
  
« M. Black, je suis certain que vous ne voulez pas déjà avoir une retenue. Non? » dit le professeur, M. Amiguel.  
  
Sirius se tourna vers l'avant de la classe, toujours en souriant.  
  
« Non, monsieur. Je vais attendre encore un jour ou deux. Ma mère m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas que j'en ailles la première journée. » répondit-il.   
  
Le professeur eu un petit sourire et secoua la tête.   
  
«Eh bien, arrêtez de parler alors. »   
  
Presque tous les Gryffondors riaient ou essayaient de ne pas le faire.  
  
« Content d'avoir attiré l'attention? » lui demanda Lily.  
  
« Ouais. Vous me devez 1 Gallion d'or chacun, les gars. » dit-il en se tournant vers ses amis.  
  
Peter secoua la tête.  
  
« Merde! J'aurais dû savoir qu'il serait le premier d'entre vous à se faire avertir par un professeur en premier. » s'exclama-t-il.   
  
« Personne ne t'as forcé à parier. » lui dit Remus.   
  
Lizzie les regardait avec amusement. Elle devinait qu'elle aurait beaucoup de plaisir si elle se tenait avec un assez longtemps. Elle s'apprêtait à se joindre à la conversation lorsqu'elle fut interrompue par le professeur.  
  
« Comme nous avons un course double.nous ferons des équipes Serpentard/Gryffondor. »  
  
« Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu? » demanda James assez fort.  
  
« J'en ai bien peur. » lui répondit Lizzie.  
  
«F*ck! » crue entendre Lizzie.  
  
Quand elle tourna son regard vers Sirius, elle vit que Remus lui avait lancer un livre et sut qu'elle avait bien entendu.  
  
« Surveilles ton langage, Patmol! IL y a des fille dans le coin. »  
  
Sirius regarda Lizzie et Lily.  
  
« As-tu déjà entend Lily parler de sa s?ur? » demanda-t-il.  
  
Les autres se mirent tous à rire, incluant Lily. Lizzie ne compris pas pourquoi et fut la seule à ne pas rire. Lily lui expliqua très rapidement qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout sa s?ur, Pétunia, et que Pet, comme elle l'appelait, ne l'aimait pas non plus.  
  
Amiguel faisait les équipes pendant ce temps et les élèves changeaient de places en bougonnant. Lizzie se retrouva avec une certaine Narcisse, James avec Rogue, Sirius avec Malfoy Remus avec Miranda, Peter avec un certain Boyle, et Lily avec arçon dont elle ne savait même pas le nom, mais qui jouait dans l'équipe de Quidditch des Serpentards.  
  
Miranda s'assit à côté de Remus et lui jeta un regard mauvais, mais son expression changea soudain. Une fois assise, elle le regarda d'un air surpris.  
  
« Quoi? » lui demanda Remus avec un mélange de curiosité et d'exaspération.  
  
Elle cligna des yeux et secoua violemment la tête.  
  
« Tu es comme nous. » murmura-t-elle.   
  
Remus était maintenant tout à fait confus.  
  
« De quoi est-ce que tu parles? Je ne suis pas DU TOUT comme vous! » s'exclama-t-il.  
  
Elle sembla retrouver le contrôle d'elle-même et lui sourit méchamment.  
  
« Oui, je sais. Tu es toujours un pathétique perdant de Gryffondor. »  
  
Elle regarda Kevin et se félicita de se petite découverte.  
  
Le reste de la classe fut l'enfer pour tous les élèves.et le professeur annonça qu'ils choisissaient leurs équipes à partir du prochain cours. Tous les élèves en furent rassurés. Alors qu'ils sortaient de la classe, Peter échappa quelque chose. Lizzie se tourna vers lui et vu que c'était une genre de bombe faite maison(eh bien, quelque chose de bizarre, considérant que c'est un Maraudeur qui le transportait). Elle attrapa Sirius et Lily, qui étaient ses amis les plus proches d'elle, par les bras et les tira derrière un bureau.  
  
« Part terre! » leur cria-t-elle.  
  
Entendant son cri, la plupart des élèves se retournèrent par curiosité, mais James et Remus se cachèrent derrière un autre bureau en quatrième vitesse. La chose toucha le sol et explosa, envoyant un genre de glue verte un peu partout aux alentours. Kevin et Miranda, qui se tenaient juste derrière Peter en étaient couverts. La plupart des élèves se mirent à rire, à part quelques Serpentards, Peter et Lizzie. Peter se retourna tranquillement vers les deux Serpentards couverts de glue verte.  
  
« Je suis désolé. » murmura-t-il, intimidé par leurs visages enragés.   
  
Kevin l'attrapa par le collet et le tira à quelques millimètres de la sienne.  
  
« Pas autant que tu le sauras quand on va en avoir finit avec toi! » lui dit-il.  
  
Miranda s'approcha de lui.  
  
« Tu vas être désolé d'avoir été accepté ici. »  
  
« Laissez-le tranquille! » leur ordonna James.  
  
« Mesurez-vous à quelqu'un de votre taille. » ajouta Sirius.  
  
Les Maraudeurs, Lily et Lizzie étaient maintenant, eux-aussi, furieux.  
  
« Du calme. On ne fait que parler, pas vrai? » dit Kevin.  
  
Peter ravala sa salive et hocha tranquillement la tête. Les deux Serpentards commencèrent à s'en aller, mais Lizzie se mit dans leur chemin.  
  
« Si vous ne mettez ne serait-ce qu'un griffe sur l'un d'entres eux et vous le regretterez. » leur dit-elle si bas que personne d'autre ne compris ce qu'elle leur dit.  
  
Kevin et Miranda se mirent à rire.  
  
« Ou bien quoi, espèce de pute? » lui demanda Kevin.   
  
Sirius le poussa violemment.  
  
« La pute ici c'est ce qui te sert de petite amie. » s'exclama-t-il.   
  
« Va te faire foutre! » cria Miranda.  
  
Avant que personne ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Kevin avait frappé Sirius. L'adolescent fit un pas vers l'arrière et jeta un regard mauvais à Sirius.   
  
« Alors, c'est comme ça que tu veux jouer? » marmonna-t-il avant de frapper Kevin à son tour.   
  
Il le toucha sur la joue assez fortement, mais Kevin ne réagit presque pas. Il donna un coup de poing dans le visage de Sirius. Le nez du jeune sorcier craqua et du sang commença a en couler assez abondamment. Sirius n'abandonna pas pour autant. Il essuya un peu de sang et donna un coup de pied sur les jambes de Kevin. Pendant que le Serpentard essaient de garder son équilibre, il le frappe à la poitrine et lui donna un coup de pied dans les côtes. Kevin laissa échapper une plainte, mais se redressa, à la surprise de Sirius, et le frappe de pleine force dans l'estomac, lui bloquant la respiration. Sirius tomba sur les genoux, la salle lui paraissant trouble et sombre.  
  
Il secoua la tête, essayant de rendre sa vison plus claire et regarda son ennemi. Il fur accueilli par un coup de pied sous le menton. Ignorant la douleur, il attrapa le pied de Kevin au moment où l'impact le faisait basculer vers l'arrière et le tourna vers la gauche. Kevin essaya de libérer son pied, mais il tomba sur le sol et Sirius réussit à lui tordre la cheville.  
  
Tous les Gryffondors et tous les Serpentards regardaient la bataille, formant un cercle autour d'eux. Tout le monde était surpris par la violence de la bataille. Les deux adolescents étaient présentement au sol. Kevin se leva, mais avait de la misère à se tenir sur sa cheville tordue, qui lui faisait très mal. Sirius commença à se lever, mais la pression d'un main sur son épaule l'en empêcha. Il tourna la tête et vit Remus.  
  
Lizzie aurait voulu se mêler à la bataille et aider Sirius à éviter de se faire battre encore plus, mais ça compromettrait son identité.ou au moins qu'elle n'était pas normale. Elle se mordit la lèvre, sachant que Sirius se battait pour elle. Il la considérait comme une amie. C'tait pourquoi elle ne pouvait le laisser savoir ce qu'elle était. Il ne l'accepterais pas. Il ne l'accepteraient pas. Elle en était certaine.  
  
James se plaça devant Sirius et Remus, prêt à se battre. Il savait que si Sirius c'était fait battre se serait la même chose pour lui. Après tout, son ami était plus fort et plus résistant que lui. « Assez!!! » entendirent-ils McGonagall s'exclamer.  
  
Elle s'approcha de la petite foule et fut choquée lorsqu'elle vu Sirius et Kevin. Kevin s'appuyait sur William pour ne pas s'appuyer sur sa cheville blessé. Sirius était assit sur le sol. Du sang coulait encore de son nez, il semblait essayer de retrouver son souffle et il avait un énorme bleu sous le menton. William regarda la professeur.  
  
« Il a commencé . » dit Miranda innocemment.  
  
McGonagall la fixa, puis regarda Kevin.  
  
« Passez à l'infirmerie puis allez à votre prochain cours, M. Murray. Nous parlerons de tout cela plus tard. » dit elle simplement.  
  
Une fois qu'il furent parti avec ses deux amis, elle se tourna vers Sirius et Remus. James s'enleva de devant eux alors qu'elle s'approchait.  
  
« Professeure, Sirius n'as pas commencé la bataille » dit Lily.  
  
« C'est vrai. Il m'a défendu et Murray l'a frappé. » ajouta Lizzie.  
  
« Evans, Rosary, nous parlerons de cela plus tard. » répliqua McGongall alors qu'elle s'agenouillait devant Sirius.   
  
« Pouvez-vous vous tenir debout, M. Black. » demanda-t-elle, D'une voix un peu plus douce.  
  
Elle n'aimait pas l'admettre, mais elle aimait bien le garçon et ses amis. Aussi espiègles soient-ils, elle les aimaient bien. Il hocha la tête, mais Remus fit le mouvement contraire.  
  
« Je ne crois pas, professeure. » dit-il.  
  
« Fermes-la, Lunard. » lui dit faiblement Sirius  
  
« Il a raison. Aidez-le M. Lupin. » ordonna la sorcière en se levant.  
  
Elle fit apparaître un mouchoir dans sa main alors que Remus aidait Siris à se lever et elle le donna à Sirius. Il le plaça sous son nez, marmonnant quelque chose qui ressemblait à « merci ».  
  
« Tous les autres, rendez-vous à vos cours. M. Black vous les rejoindrez après avoir ait un tour à l'infirmerie. » dit la directrice de Gryffondor en sortant de la pièce avec les deux adolescents.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
James, Lily, Lizzie et Peter se rendirent à leur prochain course : Divination. Le professeur commença à leur expliquer ce qu'ils apprendraient durant l'année et après 15 minutes et beaucoup de commentaires de la part de Lily, Sirius et Remus entrèrent dans la pièce, interrompant la classe.  
  
« Désolé.non, attendez! Je suis tellement stupide. Vous deviez savoir que j'allais être en retard. » dit Sirius en souriant.  
  
« Nous avez-vous attendu? » demanda Remus.  
  
« Assoiez-vous.» leur ordonna le professeur.  
  
Ils haussèrent les épaules et s'assirent avec leurs amis.  
  
« C'était toute une bataille, Patmol. » s'exclama Peter.   
  
« Ouais, mais considérant que tu es la raison qu'il y a eu une bataille, je me la fermerais si j'était toi. »  
  
« Ça n'arrive pas souvent. » murmura Remus à lui-même plus qu'aux autres.   
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu dit? Sirius se bats souvent avec des Serpentards. » répliqua Lily.   
  
« Je voulais dire qu'il se fait battre. »  
  
Sirius hocha la tête, approuvant bien sur son ami.  
  
« Ouais.et j'ai vraiment frappé fort dans ses côtes. »  
  
« tu veux dire que tu ne t'ai pas battu de ton plus fort? » demanda Lizzie, surprise.   
  
« Pas en premier, mais après c'était trop tard. »  
  
« Pat.Sirius a appris plusieurs coups de son père et il est très sportif. » expliqua Lily.  
  
« De ton père? » demanda Lizzie.  
  
Sirius détourna le regard.  
  
« Oui. »   
  
« De toute façon, le point est que ce gars est vraiment fort. On est mieux de garder un ?il sur lui. » déclara James.  
  
« Tu veux dire de prendre notre revanche?» demanda Remus.  
  
« Exactement. »  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Pendant ce temps, dans la salle commune des Serpentards.  
  
« Ce putain de Gryffondor m'a tordu la cheville! » s'exclama Kevin, furieux, en lançant quelques ingrédients dans sa potion.  
  
« Mais elle ne l'est plus. Alors pourquoi te plains-tu? » lui dit Miranda, en enlevant ses pieds de sur la table alors que le professeur passait par là, lui donnant un regard d'avertissement.  
  
« L'important c'est qui m'a blessé. »  
  
« Tu sait, ce Pettigrew. » déclara William, assit à la table juste en avant de la leur, en se retournant. « On pourrait se le faire aussi. C'est sa faute de toute façon. »   
  
Kevin haussa les épaules.  
  
« C'est Black que je veux. »  
  
William haussa les épaules à son tour.  
  
« Ouais, mais si on le tue tout de suite, on ne pourra pas s'amuser avec lui. » dit Miranda en souriant méchamment.  
  
« On verra. C'est mieux de commencer doucement. On ne veut pas que tout le monde sache la vérité avant que nous ayons complété la..mission.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Plusieurs jours passèrent sans que rien qui ne sorte de l'ordinaire (pour des sorciers et les Maraudeurs en tout cas). Un matin, Lizzie parlait avec Lily lorsqu'elle réalisa que Remus ne mangeait pas vraiment et qu'il avait l'air plutôt malade.  
  
« Est_ce qu'il va bien? » demanda-t-elle à son amie.  
  
La rouquine regarda le garçon avant de répondre.  
  
« La pleine Lune est pour bientôt. »  
  
« Oh! J'oubliais qu'il était un loup-garou. » marmonna Lizzie en regardant Remus d'un regard plus ou moins mauvais.  
  
Lorsque James tourna les yeux vers elle, elle lui fit un sourire et espéra qu'il n'avait pas vu la façon dont elle regardait son ami.  
  
« Eh, les filles! Vous venez voir la partie, pas vrai? » demanda-t-il.  
  
« Je ne manquerais pas ça pour tout l'or du monde, James. » lui répondit sa petite amie.  
  
« La partie? » questionna Lizzie.  
  
« Oh! La partie de Quiddité. James est l'attrapeur et Sirius est l'un des deux batteurs. Il vont jouer contre Serdaigle. »  
  
Lizzie hocha la tête, mais elle n'écoutait plus vraiment. Elle regardait Kevin, William et Miranda, à la table des Serpentards. Ils avaient l'air un peu malades, eux aussi, mais c'était comme si ça ne les dérangeaient pas le moins du monde. En fait, Kevin lui fit un sourire qui la rendit nerveuse. Malfoy et Rogue les rejoignirent bientôt et ils détournèrent l'attention de Kevin vers eux.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que vous manigancer? Pourquoi êtes-vous ici? Cherchez-vous la même chose que moi? » murmura Lizzie à elle-même.   
  
Elle avait parler si bas que personne ne l'avait entendue, même pas Lily. Toutefois, l'allusion à la raison de sa présence à Poudlard fut assez pour rappeler à Lizzie que de trahir sa mère adoptive n'était pas une chose facile. En fait, c'était extrêmement dangereux. Elle envoierait sans aucun doute des renforts. La jeune demi-vampire chassa ses pensées de sa tête. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser de telles pensées la distraire. Elle s'en moquait bien. Peut-être la laisseraient-ils s'enfuir.peut-être.  
  
« Tu vas nous soutenir? » lui demanda Sirius.  
  
La jeune fille leva le regard, surprise, et vit Sirus, James, Remus et Peter qui la regardaient.  
  
« Alors? » demanda James.   
  
Lily lui donna une petite claque sur l'épaule.  
  
« Laisse-la tranquille! Elle était perdue dans ses pensées, je crois. »  
  
« Ça va, Lily. » s'exclama Lizzie en riant.   
  
« Bien sûr que je vais te soutenir, Sirius. »  
  
Sirius eu un grand sourire.  
  
« Tu veux dire soutenir l'équipe. » corrigea Peter en riant.  
  
« Oh! Oui. » répliqua Lizzie en rougissant un peu. « Je vais soutenir l'équipe. »  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
« Tu as l'air malade. » dit Rogue à William.  
  
« Ça va aller. » lui répliqua Miranda.  
  
Kevin et William eu un petit rire.  
  
« Mieux que la normale! » ajouta William.  
  
« Si vous le dites. » déclara Rogue en haussant les épaules.   
  
« Je crois qu'on ne devrait pas laisser ces putains de Gryffondors s'en tirer avec ce qu'ils vous ont fait. » s'exclama soudain Malfoy.  
  
« Les merdeux comme eux on ce qu'ils méritent un jour ou l'autre. » lui dit Miranda.   
  
« La Nature.ou devais-je dire la Nature Mauvaise des choses.venge toujours ses enfants. » déclara Kevin très calmement.  
  
Ses deux amis hochèrent la tête pour montrer leur accord avec ce qu »il venait de dire.  
  
« Si vous le dites. » répéta Rogue.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
« Alors, du vas devoir l'impressionner, non? » murmura James dans l'oreille de Sirius.  
  
« Qui? » demanda Sirius.  
  
« Lizzie, bien sûr. »  
  
« Ferme-la! Il n'y a aucune raison que je. » Sirius fur couper par Robert, le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor.   
  
« Eh, les gars! Vous pourriez m'écouter pour une fois? »  
  
« On est juste impatients de battre les Serdaigles. » s'exclama James et tout le reste de l'équipe fur d'accord.  
  
Le capitaine sourit à son équipe, dont il était fier.  
  
« Moi aussi. Allons-y! »  
  
Alors qu'ils marchaient vers la sortie du vestiaire, James attrapa Sirius par l'épaule et le fit ralentir.  
  
« Je veux savoir. Est-ce que tu trouve Lizzie de ton goût? »demanda-t-il, faisant rire Sirius.  
  
« Eh bien, elle n'est pas laide et a un bon sens de l'humour. »  
  
Ce fut le tour de James à rire.  
  
« Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'elle t'intéresse? »  
  
« Ouais, peut-être bien, mais tu ne dit rien à personne.à part Remus et Peter. »  
  
« Bien sûr que non. Même pas à Lily. » déclara James en plaçant sa main sur son c?ur.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Remus, Peter, Lily et Lizzie trouvèrent de bonnes places et s'assirent. Remus avait l'air épuisé par l'effort qu'il avait fallu pour marcher de la salle commune au stade.  
  
« J'aimerais bien qu'il ne fasse pas de parti les jours comme aujourd'hui. »  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? C'est une journée magnifique. » répliqua Peter, confus.   
  
Lily lui lança un regard exaspéré.  
  
« C'est la veille de la plein Lune, Queudever. » expliqua Remus.   
  
« Oh! C'est vrai. » dit Peter, un peu honteux.  
  
« D'accord. Je dois vraiment le demander. » s'exclama Lizzie. « D'où viennent ces surnoms? »  
  
Lily, surprise par la question, regarda Remus comme si c'était à lui de répondre.   
  
« Eu.On utilise ces surnoms pour nos mauvais coups et tout le reste. Beaucoup des étudiants les connaissent, mais aucun des professeurs.   
  
« C'est super, mais pourquoi Lunard, Cornedrue, Patmol et Queudver? » demanda Lizzie.   
  
« Ce ne sont que des noms qu'ils ont inventé. Ils n'ont pas de signification. » expliqua Lily.   
  
« Ouais. » dit Remus tout simplement.  
  
Lizzie leur sourit comme si elle les croyait, mais elle se doutait que ce n'était pas la vérité. Alors que les autres commençaient à parler de la partie qui devait bientôt commencée, Lizzie décida de trouver la vérité. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra pour utiliser un es pouvoirs vampiriques les plus puissants. Elle avait, toutefois, beaucoup de misère à l'utiliser. La télépathie. Elle se concentra sur Peter plutôt que Remus, car ses pensées seraient sûrement plus faciles à pénétrées. Tristement, elle n'était pas douée du tout pour utiliser ce pouvoir et réussit seulement a avoir des pensées simples et aléatoires. Elle fut interrompue lorsque quelqu'un la bouscula un peu. Elle laissa échapper un grognement, mais elle savait qu'elle n'aurait rien trouver de toute façon.  
  
« Ça va? » lui demanda Lily.  
  
« Oui. »  
  
Les joueurs arrivèrent sur le terrain à ce moment et Lizzie en fut soulagée.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kevin, Miranda et William étaient dans la salle commune des Serpentards, seuls. Les autres Serpentards était tous aller voir la partie de Quidditch. Eux, par contre, avaient décidés de ne pas y aller. De toute façon, ils devaient parler de certaines choses et se moquaient bien de qui gagnerait.  
  
« Nous devrions faire partie de l'équipe. Ce serait amusant de botter des derrières sans se faire punir. » déclara William, assit sur un sofa, les jambes sur une table basse.  
  
« Ouais. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. On essaiera de les convaincre de nous laisser en faire partie. » répliqua Kevin.  
  
« Et sinon on s'arrangera pour qu'ils aient besoin de nouveaux joueurs. » ajouta Miranda, complétant la pensée de son petit ami.  
  
Ils étaient assis tous deux en face de William, sur un autre sofa.  
  
« Bon, alors, quel est le plan pour demain? » demanda Miranda en jouant dans les cheveux de Kevin.  
  
« Qui sera notre victime? N'importe quelle personne que nous croiserons? » ajouta William avec anticipation.  
  
« Les victimes, tu veux dire. » répliqua le garçon.  
  
« C'est pour ça que je t'aime. Tu trouve toujours un moyen d'être encore plus méchant. » murmura Miranda.  
  
« Qui, alors? » insista William, ignorant l'adolescente.  
  
« N'importe qui sauf Rosary. Je veux en apprendre plus sur elle avant qu'on la tue. »   
  
Miranda fit semblant de faire la moue.  
  
« Je voulais la tuer. » se plaignit-elle.  
  
« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne tuerais pas la rouquine? Elles ont l'air d'être amies. » suggéra Kevin.  
  
« Si tu as l'opportunité de la tuer, on va te la laisser. » ajouta l'autre garçon. « Ou Black. Tu pourrais tuer Black. »  
  
Kevin repoussa Miranda et jeta un regard mauvais à William.  
  
« Black est à moi! » avertit-il d'un ton menaçant. « Est-ce que c'est clair? »  
  
« Oui! Ne t'énerves pas. Tu peux le tuer. Merde! »  
  
« On pourrait se partager la rouquine.» proposa Miranda.  
  
Les deux garçons se mirent à rire.  
  
« Ouais, mais ça ne ferait pas beaucoup de viande. » lui dit William.  
  
« On aura juste à tuer quelqu'un d'autre aussi, alors. »  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Au stade, l'équipe de Gryffondor menait la partie. Leurs partisans criaient pendant que les partisans de Serdaigle se décourageaient. Lorsque Sirius bloqua un Cognard qui aurait sans aucun doute frapper un de leurs joueurs directement sur un Serpentads, Lily et Lizzie se levèrent et se mirent à crier encore plus fort.  
  
« VAS-Y' SIRIUS!!! » cria Lily.  
  
« TU ES LE MEILLEUR!!! » hurla Lizzie.  
  
Elle avait presque crier encore plus fort qu'une sorcière normale aurait pu sans sort, mais elle s'était retenue. Elle se rassit et Remus lui sourit d'un air espiègle.  
  
« Le meilleure, hein? » lui demanda-il.  
  
Elle se sentie rougir alors que Lily riait.  
  
« C'est le meilleur que j'ai jamais vu, d'accord? »  
  
« Tu en a vu beaucoup? » demanda Peter.  
  
« Je.Non. »  
  
« L'attrapeur de Gryffondor semble avoir vu le Vif d'or et part à sa poursuite!!! » cria le commentateur.  
  
Leur attention fut détournée vers la partie.  
  
« Oh! L'attrapeur de Serdaigle s'élance à son tour dans la poursuite! Ça va être chaud. Si l'attrapeur de Serdaigle attrape le Vif d'or son équipe va remporter le match. Pas de beaucoup, mais tout de même. »  
  
Lily sauta sur place et cria du plus fort qu'elle pouvait.  
  
« VAS-Y' JAMES!!! TU PEUX Y ARRIVER!!! »  
  
Ses amis se mirent à crier aussi alors que les deux attrapeurs plongeaient vers le sol.  
  
« POTTER A LE VIF D'OR! GRYFFONDOR GAGNE LA PARTIE! » cria le commentateur.  
  
Les deux équipes atterrirent au centre du terrain.  
  
« Bonne partie, les gars. » dit James aux joueurs de l'équipe adverse.  
  
« Beau plongeon, Potter. Je l'ai quasiment attrapé avant toi, mais beau plongeon. » lui dit l'autre attrapeur alors qu'ils se serraient la main.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu raconte? C'est le meilleur attrapeur du monde! » s'exclama Sirius.  
  
Les autres joueurs se mirent à marcher vers les vestiaires, secouant leurs têtes.  
  
« Voyez le grand Potter!!! » cria Sirius, ses bras tendus vers son ami.  
  
« Et n'oubliez pas l'extraordinaire Black. Le plus grand batteur! » ajouta James, essayant de ne pas rire.  
  
Lily, Remus, Peter et Lizzie arrivèrent en courant. Tous les autres joueurs étaient sortis du terrain et ils étaient presque seuls.  
  
« C'était un plongeon magnifique, M. Potter. » déclara Lily en passant ses bras autour du cou de son petit ami.  
  
« Merci, Miss Evans. Vous m'avez encourager assez.bruyant! » répliqua-t-il en l'embrassant.  
  
« Ouais! Et toi, Patmol, tu as bien frapper lorsque tu as envoyer ce Serpentard au sol. » s'Exclama Peter en faisant de grands gestes.  
  
« Merci, Petey. » lui dit Sirius en riant.  
  
« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça!!! »  
  
« Ne le prends pas sérieusement. » s'excusa Sirius.  
  
« Il a raison. Et Lily aussi. Vous étiez excellents tous les deux. » leur dit Remus.  
  
« Ouais. Pour un instant j'ai cru q'un Cognard allait te cogner sur la tête. » dit Lily à Sirius.  
  
« Ça fait partie du jeu. » lui répliqua le sorcier.  
  
« J'était quand même très inquiète. » dit Lizzie en souriant.  
  
Il lui retourna son sourire.  
  
« Merde! Elle est belle quand elle sourit. » pensa-t-il.  
  
« Ça va Remus? Tu as l'air essoufflé » demanda James.  
  
« Eh bien, tu sais.Je ne sais pas si je vais aller en classe demain. »  
  
« Est-ce que c'est toujours comme ça? » demanda Lizzie.  
  
« Euh. » répondit Remus, embarrassé. « Assez. »  
  
Les trois autres étaient silencieux. ily lui jeta un regard curieux.  
  
« Tu ne sais pas ce genre de choses? Je veux dire. » commença-t-elle a demandé,  
  
« Non. » répondit Lizzie en la coupant. « Je ne me suis jamais intéressée à ces détails. Tout ce que j'i appris c'est comment les éloigner et les tuer. » ajouta-elle froidement. Plus froidement qu'elle en avait eu l'intention.  
  
« De quoi vous parlez de toutes les deux? » questionna James.  
  
« Eh bien, elle n'a pas seulement découvert que Remus est un loup-garou comme je vous l'ai dit. »  
  
La demi-vampire hocha la tête, montrant à Lily qu'elle pouvait tout dire.  
  
« Son père a été tuer par un loup-garou. »  
  
« Je suis désolé. » lui dit Remus en s'approchant d'elle. « Je ne me sens pas très bien. Je vais aller à l,infirmerie. » ajouta-t-il avant de partir en courant Sirius, James et Peter décidèrent de partir à sa poursuite, mais Lizzie mit une main sur l'épaule de Sirius.  
  
« Sirius, je ne voulais pas dire que je ne l'aime pas ou que ça ne vaut pas la peine de le connaître, Je n'avais tout simplement pas de loup-garou qui était bon ou qui en valait la peine avant. Je les mettaient tous dans le même panier.tous. C'est.c'est plus compliquer que tu ne le crois. »  
  
Il repoussa sa main d'un geste sec.  
  
« Les préjugés ne sont jamais compliqués, Elizabeth. » lui répondit-il avant de partir à courir dans la même direction que Remus, suivit de ses deux autres amis.  
  
Lizzie les regarda faire, sentant des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle ne regardait pas seulement les garçons qui auraient pu être ses amis partir en courant, mais sa seule chance d'avoir un vie plus ou moins normale.  
  
« Je sais que tu ne voulais pas être méchante. C'est juste un sujet délicat dont il ne parle pas avec beaucoup de gens. On sait quoi dire et quoi ne pas dire, mais pas toi. » lui dit Lily en souriant faiblement.  
  
« Ça fait une moyenne de 1 sure 5. Bonne moyenne, non? »  
  
Elle essuya ses yeux et vit quelques gouttes de sang sur sa manche. Bien sûr, les vampires pleuraient souvent du sang.dans les rares occasions où ils pleuraient. Heureusement, elle n'en avait que très peu, alors Lily ne s'en rendrait pas compte.  
  
« On devrait les suivre et on pourrait alors tout leur expliquer à nouveau. » proposa Lily.  
  
La demi-vampire la regarda directement dans les yeux.  
  
« Tu crois qu,ils vont écouter? »  
  
Lily haussa les épaules et regarda dans la direction que les garçons avaient pris.  
  
« Ça vaut la peine d'essayer, non? » 


	4. Quelle bataille?

NOTE IMPORANTE :Je suis vraiment désolé, mais il semble que j'ai oublié le deuxième chapitre et que j'ai posté le troisième à la place. Si vous n'avez pas encore lu ce dernier chapitre que j'ai posté, je vous conseille de ne pas le faire.  
  
Le chapitre est à moitié traduit, mais je ne peux finir de la traduire ce soir, car il est tard et j'ai d'autres choses à faire. Le chapitre sera posté très bientôt, je peut vous l'assurer. Je suis vraiment désolé pour les complications, mais l'erreur est humaine, non? LOL  
  
J'espère que vous reviendrez lire mon histoire quand même.  
  
*~*~*Le Clan du Sang et les Maraudeurs*~*~* Chapitre 3: Quelle bataille? Lily se mit à courir dans la même direction que les graçons avaient pris et Lizzie la suivit. « Comment est-ce qu'on sait où les trouver? » demanda la jeune fille à son amie.  
  
La jeune rousse secoua la tête. « Je sais exactement où Remus s'en va. »   
  
Lizzie ne répliqua rien. C'était inutile, car c'est là qu'ils s'en allaient.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* Remus entra dans la salle de classe vide que lui et ses amis avaient fait leur cette année-là et s'assit par terre. Il aimait bien cet endroit. C'était calme et personne ne venait là. Au moment où il se mit à penser à ses amis, il entendit des pas.  
  
« Où es-tu, Lunard? » appela James.  
  
Remus ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il s'apprêtait à répndre lorsqu'il entendit une autre voix.  
  
« Allez! Tu parles d'un moment pour jouer à la cachette. » blagua Sirius.  
  
Remus pouvait entendre les autres rire un peu et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.  
  
« Par ici! »   
  
James, Sirius et Peter furent bientôt dans la salle et ils s'assirent sur le sol, proche de leur ami.  
  
  
  
« Tu n'as pas à te sentir mal parce que son père à été tuer par un loup- garou. » lui dit Sirius.  
  
« Ou parce ce qu'elle à de sérieux problèmes. » ajouta James en souriant.  
  
Remus lui retourna son sourire, seulement un peu moins grand.   
  
« Je sais.je.ce qu'elle a dit.ce n'est pas vraiment le problème. » répliqua l'adolescent.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est, alors? » demanda Peter.  
  
« C'est la façon dont elle semblait me haïr pour ce que je suis. » « On se fout de ce qu'elle dit. NOUS, on sait que n'est pas mauvais. » déclara Sirius.  
  
« Ouais. C'est ça qui compte, non? » ajouta James.  
  
« Oui, c'est sur.mais elle avait l'air d'un fille géniale avant.avant qu'on parle de ce que je suis. » dit Remus en haussant les épaules.  
  
James se leva et épousseta ses vêtements. « Ce que tu es? Tu es un étudiant de 17 ans qui est un peu différent des autres. » dit-il.  
  
« Et c'est juste un fois par mois. Les filles aussi ne sont pas humaines une fois par mois. » blagua Sirius en riant.  
  
« C'est vrai.pense à Lily. » ajouta James.  
  
« Je vais me rappeller de celle-là, M. Potter. » dit Lily en entrant dans la pièce.  
  
Lizzie entra discrètement derrière elle, mais elle ne fut pas remarquée, car il faisait noir et, comme tous les vampires, elle était douée pour se cacher dans l'ombre.  
  
  
  
« Euh.Salut, Lily » la salua James en rougissant un peu.   
  
« Ça va, Remus? » demanda-t-elle en ignorant son petit ami.  
  
Remus hocha la tête et se leva.  
  
  
  
« Parfait, alors tu va pouvoir m'écouter. Lizzy. » commença-t-elle à expliquer. « Qu'est-ce qui va nous forcer à t'écouter? » demanda Peter.   
  
« Je pourrais avertir un professeur que vous êtes ici.et pour aucune bonne raison. » répondit la jeune fille.  
  
Le garçon hocha la tête et ne dit plus un seul mot.  
  
  
  
« Comme je disait. » continua-t-elle en donnant un regard qui voulait dire de ne pas l'interrompre à Sirius. « Lizzie n'a pas voulu faire de mal à personne. Oui, elle a de sérieux problèmes avec les loups-garous. Je peux la comprendre dans un sens,. Son père. »   
  
Lizzie sorti de l'ombre et les garçons la virent finalement.  
  
  
  
« Ne me défend pas Lily. Ce que j'ai fait n'était pas correct. Je suis désolé. » la demi-vampire.  
  
« Tu l'as emmener ici!?! » demanda Sirius, furieux.  
  
« Oui. Elle est désolée et je voulais que vous le sachiez. » répndit Lily sur la défensive. « D'accord. Dit ce que tu as à dire, Elizabeth. » dit James froidement.  
  
« Même avant que mon père soit tuer, j'ai été élevé de façon a détesté les loups-garous. Ma famille est, si vous voulez, en guerre avec eux. Ils l'ont été depuis.très longtemps. Après que mon père soit mort, je n'ai pas pu. » Lizie s'arrêtant, cherchant ses mots.  
  
« Elle n'as pas pu faire autrement que de les voir de la façon que sa famile les lui montraient. » finit Lily pour elle.  
  
« Eh bien, je suis désolé pour ton père, mais ce n'est pas une excuse. » dit James à Lizzie.   
  
« JAMES!!! » cria Lily qui ne pouvait en croire ses oreilles. « Comment peux-tu dire un chose pareille? » « Elle savait déjà que remus n'était pas mauvais. On le lui avait dit. » répondit Sirius à la plcae de son ami. Lily lui lança un regard mauvais. « Quoi? C'est vrai. Tu nous l'a dit toi même, merde! » « Ouais. Elle s'en fout s'il n'es pas vraiment mauvais.elle est juste comme tous les autres. » déclara méchamment Peter. « C'est vrai. On t'aimais bien, Elizabeth, mais on viens de réaliser que n'est pas mieux qu'un Serpentard. » ajouta James. Pour une raison que Lizzie ne connaissait pas, ce que James venait de dire la rendait furieuse. Elle avait le goût de se jeter sur lui et de lui déchirer la gorge. « Je sais ce que tu es.tu es. » Peter ne finit jamais sa phrase, Lizzie l'avait attrapé par le collet et le tenait si proche de son visage qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle sur le sien. « FERME TA GUEULE! » cria-t-elle. « Lâche-le!!! » l'averti James en faisant un pas vers elle. Remus ne bougea pas. Il était habituellement celui qui regardait les batailles et celui derrière qui Peter se cachait durant la bataille. De plus, il se sentait trop mal pour faire quoi que ce soit. Lizzie repoussa Peter et James l'attrappa pour l'empêcher de tomber sur le solé « Je ne veux pas me battre avec vous, les gars. S'il vous plaît. » supplia Lizzie. « C'est un peu tard pour ça, je crois. » répliqua Sirius en se levant. « Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ici? » entendirent-ils quelqu »on s'exclamer. Ils se retournèrent et virent le professeur des Études des Moldus se tenant juste en dehors de la salle de classe. « Merde. » murmurèrent Sirius et Lizzie au même moment. Le professeur entra dans la sall et regarda les jeunes sorciers et sorcières. « Étiait-ce une bataille? » demanda-t-il. « Non! » répondit Lily avant que personne ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit. « Nous étions.euh. » Commença Remus, mais il n'arrivais pas à trouver quoi dire. « Nous avions juste un petite dispute. » dit Lizzie. « Ouais.on n'étaient pas d'accord et on s'est laissé un peu emporter. » ajouta James. « Vous n'aviez pas l'intention de vous battre » demanda le professeur, suspicieux. « Monsieur, nous sommes tous des Gryffondors. Est-ce que notre maison à la réputation d'avoir des batailles internes? Nous ne sommes pas des Serpentards. » déclara Sirius avec un sourire un peu trop grand pour être naturel. « Non, mais je crois que nous allons tout de même rendre visite à votre directeur de maison.juste pour être sur. Vous lui expliquerai tout. » « Je n'ai rien fait! » argumenta Peter. Les autres garçons et les deux filles le regardèrent de façon menaçante et il se tût. « Suivez-moi. » leur ordonna le professeur. « Super. C'est entièrement de votre faute. » dit Peter aux filles. « Ferme-la. » répliqua Lily. Peter ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, mais un regard mauvais de James l'en empêcha. Pendant qu'ils suivaient le professeur, Lizzie se rapprocha de remus. En premier, il la regarda méchamment, mais il ne put rester aussi fâcher quand il vit son regard sincèrement désolé. « Vas-y. Dit moi ce que tu veux me dire. » lui murmura-t-il, laissant sa conscience gagner. « Je n'aurais pas dû te dire ça, je sais, mais peux-tu comprendre que j'ai été élevé de façon à détester ceux de ta ra.les loups-garous. Si je te disais que je suis un vampire, comment réagirais-tu? » lui murmura-t-elle. « Je ne te croirais pas, mais on va prétendre le contraire. » répondit le jeune sorcier en comprenant ce qu'elle voulais dire. Elle le supplia du regard d'être sérieux. Il regarda vers l'avant puis tourna la tête vers elle. « Je te croirais mauvaise. » admit-il. Il sourit et elle soupira. Les autres se rapprochèrent, se demandant ce qu'il se passait. « Qu'est-ce qui ce passe? De quoi vous parlez? » demanda James. « On n'aurait pas dû réagir comme on l'a fait. » répondit Remus. « Quoi? Est-ce que j'ai manqué quelque chose? » demanda Sirius en secouant la tête. Lily rit même si elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passait. La face de James, Sirius et Peter était hilarantes. « Dit leur ce que tu m'as dit. » dit Remus à Lizzie, qui avait soudain l'air très nerveuse. « Je.euh. » béguaya-t-elle, pas vraiment sûre que ça avait été une bonne idée. Remus lui donna un regard encourageant et elle comprit qu'il ne la dirait pas pour elle. Elle se demanda pourquoi. Ils l'écouteraient, lui, mais pas nécessairement elle. Elle soupira et essaya de se calmer. « Alors? » demanda impatiemment Peter. « Si je vous disais que j'étais un vampire. » « Ouais, c'est sûr. » rit Sirius. Lily lui donna un petit coup de coude dans les côtes avec son coude. Il arrêta et fit signe à Lizzy de continuer. « Si je pouvais vous le prouver.est-ce que vous croiriez que j'étais mauvaise? » Les garçons, à part Remus, se regardèrent, cherchant un réponse. James fut le premier à répondre. « Je croirais que tu est mauvaise et je te dénoncerais. » dit-il, l'air un peu désolé. Cela donna un peu de courage à Lizzie et Lily sourit à son petit ami et lui dit un « Je t'aime » silencieux. La demi-vampire se tourna vers Sirius. « Et toi? » « Même chose.mais je te demanderais de boir le sang de Rogue avant. » réondit-il en lui souriant. Un sourire commença à se former sur les lèvres de Lizzie. Elle regarda Peter, attendant sa réponse. « Eh bien.je.même chose aussi. » « Tu t'enfuirais en courant. » le taquina Sirius. « Ou tu te cacherais derrière nous. » ajouta James. « Non. C'est pas vrai!!!! » « Bien sûr que non. » lui dit Sirius en lui tapant doucement l'épaule. « C'est vrai! » s'exclama Peter. « Je ne veux pas éclater votre bulle, les gars. » les interrompit Lily « Mais on va toujours devoir inventer quelque chose à dire à McGonagall. » « Uh oh. » venant de Peter fut la seule réponse qu'elle eu. *~*~*Dans le bureau de McGonagall's*~*~* « On n'allait pas se battre, professeure. » s'exclama James. « Oui, on faisait juste parler. » déclara Sirius. « Je dirais que crier serait un terme plus approprié, M. Black. » répliqua McGonagall. « Nous parlions avec beaucoup de vividité. » offrit Remus. « Vraiment, M. Lupin? » demanda très sérieusement la sorcière, même si elle trouvait l'excuse quelque peu amusante. « Qu'est-ce que c'est vividité? » murmura Peter à Lily. La jeune fille le regarda bizarrement et secoua la tête, désespérée. Peter, même s'il était confu, décida de ne pas insister. « Est-ce que quelqu 'un va me dire ce qui c'Est vraiment passer? » demanda McGongall. «Il n'y a rien à dire, professeur. » réondit Lily. McGongall regarda la fille et ne put presque pas résister à l'envie de sourire. Lily, même si elle ne prnait pas souvent part aux coups de garçons, elle les défendaient toujours. La jeune préfète en chef sourit et ses amis firent de même. « Très bien. Vous pouvez y allez, mais la prochaine fois que j'entends parler d'une bataille enter des élèves de ma maison je ne serai pas aussi généreuse. » « Quelle bataille? » demanda innocamment Sirius en sortant de la pièce. *~*~*Le soir*~*~* Kevin, Miranda et William étaient assis dans la même classe vide où il y avait presque eu une bataille le même jour. Ils étaient sortis de leur salle commune sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Ils étaient silencieux, ne voulant pas être trouver avant que ce ne soit le temps. Kevin et Miranda s'embrassaient et se caressaient. L'anticipation de las chasse rendait leur désir sexuel encore plus grand. « Alors, tu crois que tu aura de bonnes notes comme les années précédantes? » demanda une vois de femme.  
  
Ils arrêtèrent de bouger, prêts à se cacher si nécessaire.  
  
  
  
« J'espère. » répondit une voix masculine, pas très enthousiaste.  
  
« Lupin. » murmura Kevin.   
  
Lui et ses amis sourient et sortirent prudemment dans le corridor. Ils virent Remus et l'infirmière tourner un coin.  
  
  
  
« Un nouveau compagnon de jeu! » murmura Miranda, disant ce qu'ils pensaient tous.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~* Remus s'assit sur le sol à l'intérieur de la vielle maison « hantée ». Il attendait que la douloureuse transformation se fasse. Tout d'un coup, il entendit un bruit. Il se lave et regarda nerveusement autour de lui. Si quelqu'un avait pu enter? Il prit un grand respire, se disant que c'était impossible. « Allô? » appela-t-il.  
  
Il commençait à être étourdit, ce qui voulait dire que la transformation était sur le point de se faire. Il essaya de se déplacer vers un nouveau bruit, mais une douleur atroce apparue dans son ventre. Comme il tombait sur ses genoux, il entendit un bruit violent à quelque part dans la maison. Puis, il se coucha sur le sol alors que la douleur s'étendait dans tout son corps. De la fourrure commença à apparaître sur son corps, ses muscles grossirent et ses os se reformaient. Il pouvait entendre le bruit de son propre squelette qui craquait, mais la conscience du loup-garou domina bientôt la sienne.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* Proche du Saule Cogneur, un gros chien, un cerf gracieux et un rat attendaient. Bien sûr, il s'agissait de Patmol, Cornedrue et Queudever. Cornedrue leva la tête vers la Lune et les deux autres firent de même en le voyant faire. Ils devaient encore attendre un peu. Avec le temps, ils avaient appris à peu près combien de temps il fallait à Lunard pour compléter sa transformation. Le sorcier préférait être seul pour cette partie et ils respectaient cela. Queudver monta sur la tête de Cornedru, mais le cerf, baissa la tête et le rat tomba sur le sol. Le rongeur lacha un son apeuré et les autres le regardèrent avec ce qui ressemblait à de l'aumsement. *~*~*~*~*~* Le loup-garou se leva, sa transformation terminée. Il renifla l'air, sentant une odeur qu,il n'avait jamais sentie avant.d'autres loups-garous. Trois de ces bêtes entrèrent dans la pièce où il se trouvait. Ils lui ressemblaient beaucoup : énormes loups avec d'énormes dents pointues et des griffes horribles.des bêtes effrayantes qui pouvaient déchirer un humain en pièces s'ils le voulaient. Les nouveaux arrivants reniflèrent « Remus » et lui les renifla. Ils se grognèrent les uns après les autres pendant quelques instants, mais le plus gros des loups-garous montra son autorité en frappant « Remus » sur la tête avec un force modérée. Le chef de meute accepta le loup-garou solitaire dans sa bande.  
  
Il se dirigea vers la sortie et les trois autres bêtes le suivirent.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* Dans un château, loin de Poudlar, une femme se tenait devant une vitre. Elle avait de longs cheveux roux et des yeux verts perçants. Sa robe gothique rouge sang montrait beaucoup de sa peau extrêmement pâle. Elle tenait un coupe remplie de sang. « Romanus. » appella-t-elle.  
  
« Oui, lady Marisa? » demanda un homme.  
  
Il était assit sur un divan ancien, non loin de Marisa elle-même.  
  
« Il y a des rumeurs qui parlent de loups-garous cherchant la même chose que nous, mon cher Romanus. Apprends-en plus à ce propos. » ordonna-t-elle calmement de sa voix vide de tout émotion.  
  
Elle se tourna vers lui et bu une gorgée de sang. « Quant à moi, je vais rendre une visite à notre petite bâtarde. » ajouta- elle. 


	5. MESSAGE DE L'AUTEURE

Je suis présentement en train de lire Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, alors pardonnez-moi si je ne poste aucun chapitre, mais je veux finir de le lire avant d'écrire quoi que ce soit, sinon je pourrais avoir à le changer, comme j'ai du le faire avec cette histoire(je l'ai fait en anglais seulement.je vais le faire en français au mois de décembre).  
  
Merci de votre compréhension! 


	6. Le cauchemar commence

Disclaimer : Il faut en faire un de temps en temps, alors...tout ce que vous reconnaissez appartient à J.K. Rowling. En fait, tout ce qui m'appartient c'est l'idée, Elizabeth, Miranda, Kevin, William, Marisa et Romanus.

**NOTE: Tout d'abord, j'ai finit de lire "The Order of the Phoenix" donc l'histoire est en accord avec ce dernier, MAIS je n'incluerai rien de vraiment explicite jusqu'au mois de décembre...vous lirez l'histoire et si vous passez sur un "spoiler" vous ne le saurez même pas. S'il y a quelque chose de vraiment évident, je vais vous avertir!**

*~*~*Le Clan du Sang et les Maraudeurs*~*~*

Chapitre 4: Le cauchemar commence

La salle commune des Gryffondors éait vide, à part pour Lily et Lizzie, qui étaient assit près du feu mourrant. Lily déposa le livre moldu qu'elle était en train de lire, "The Catcher In the Rye", et s'étira. Lizzie, qui, elle, travaillait sur un devoir de Transfiguration, leva les yeux vers elle.

«Je crois qu'on devrait aller se coucher.» dit Lily en se levant.

«Tu n'attends pas les garçons?» lui demanda Lizzie.

«Quoi? Oh. Pas question. Ils vont revenir vraiment tard....bien, vraiment tôt en fait.»

«Oh. Je croyais que tu serais nerveuse.» déclara Lizzie en haussant les épaules.

«Qu'est-ce que tu veut dire?» demanda la rouquine.

«Eh bien, ils SONT avec un loup-garou.» répondit Lizzie, ramassant ses choses et se levant. 

«Lizzie, je ne veux pas recommencer sur ce sujet!» s'exclama Lily sur un ton désespéré.

Lizzie sourit gentiment et secoua la tête alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'autre sorcière.

«Moi non plus, Lily. Ce que je voulais dire ce n'est pas qu'il est mauvais, mais certaines créatures ne peuvent contrôler certaines envies. Les loups-garous sont parmi eux.» expliqua la demi-vampire.

«Ma réponse reste quand même non. Ils font ça depuis assez longtemps d'après ce qu'ils m'ont dit et ne se sont jamais vraiment fait mal.»

«C'est bien.» dit simplement Lizzie alors qu'ils arrivait devant la porte de leur dortoir.

«Ouais. De toute façon, quelque _doit_ être responsable parmi nous cinq...et capable de prendre des notes demain.» blagua Lily, faisant un clin d'œil à son amie, qui rit.

Elles allèrent à leurs lits respectifs et se changèrent pour la nuit. Une fois qu'elles avaient finit, elles s'assirent sur leurs lits, se faisant face.

«Tu crois qu'ils m'ont vraiment pardonner?» demanda soudain Lizzie.

«Pourquoi pas? C'est ce qu'ils ont dit.« répliqua Lily, surprise par la question soudaine.

«Je sais pas...» répondit Lizzie, rougissant un peu.

"«De toute façon, je crois qu'ils t'aime bien.» lui dit Lily en se couchant sur son lit. Elle tourna le dos à son amie.

«Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?»

Lily ne répondit pas, faisant semblant de déjà dormir. Elle entendit Lizzie appeler son nom par deux fois, puis elle sentie quelque chose la frapper dans le dos, sans lui faire mal pour le moins du monde. Elle se retourna finalement et vit que ce qui l'avait frappé c'était un paire de bas. Elle regarda Lizzie, qui lui jetais un regard impatient.

«Eh bien, ils croit qu tu est une fille intéressante.» dit Lily en baillant.

«Lily!» insista son amie.

«D'accord. D'accord. Je vais te dire ce que je pense.» capitula Lily en s'assoyant. 

Lizzie sauta de sur son lit et alla s'asseoir sur celui de Lily, en regardant l'adolescente avec ce qu'elle espérait être un regard plus ou moins intéressé, mais elle était en fait très intéressée. Ça parut et Lily sourit une fois de plus.

«À part pour l'histoire de loup-garou, ils t'aime bien. Ils croient que tu as un bon sens de l'humour, comme le leur - que, soit dit en passant, je ne comprends pas toujours...bien, je le comprends mieux maintenant qu'ils sont un peu plus mature. Ils t'ont fait confiance pour grader le secret de Remus, en premier en tout cas, alors ils doivent vraiment t'avoir bien aimé. J'ai tout découvert moi-même quand je l'ai ai entendu parler en croyant que je n'étais pas là l'année passé.» expliqua Lily.

«Mais maintenant...»

«Maintenant ils comprennent ce qui est arrivé. Ils ne sont pas si stupides que ça.» lui dit Lily en riant.

«Tu le crois vraiment?»

«Oui. Ils ne sont pas du genre à retenir des choses comme ça contre les gens...à part si tu est un Malfoy, un Rogue ou un Black.» blagua Lily, même si Lizzie ne comprit pas vraiment l'allusion à la famille de Sirius.

Lizzie hocha la tête, décidant d'ignorer ce détail pour l'instant. Elle était tellement soulagée de savoir que les garçons lui avaient sûrement tout pardonné. Elle se leva avec l'intention de retourné à son propre lit, mais Lily l'attrapa pars le bras.

«Juste un question.» dit-elle simplement.

«O.K.»

«Tu aimes bien Sirius, pas vrai?»

Lizzie fixa Lily avec des yeux aussi ronds que de pièces de monnaies. Où avait-elle pu avoir un idée pareille. Elle n'aimait pas Sirius de cette façon. Bien sûr, il était séduisant, drôle, intelligent... Elle ferma les yeux. Ça la frappa. C'était vrai. Elle l'aimait bien. Elle aimait bien Sirius Black. Elle ne pouvait pas, toutefois, laissez Lily le savoir, elle n'en était même pas encore sûre elle-même.

«No! Pas du tout. Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça?» demanda Lizzie vivement, un peu trop vivement.

«Rien. Je ne faisait que me demander.» répondit Lily avec un regard qui n'appuyait pas nécessairement ce qu'elle disait. «Beaucoup de filles le trouve de leur goût. Et, d'habitude, il flirt avec elles un peu.» 

Lizzie se mit à rire et marcha jusqu'à son lit. Une voix à moitié endormie lui dit de se taire. Le demi-vampire s'assit et, à ce moment, ce que Lily avait dit lui retraversa l'esprit.

«D'habitude?» demanda-t-elle. 

«Oui.» dit Lily, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre, comme si elle s'était attendue à cette question.

«Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?» demanda Lizzie, son cœur battant à tout rompre, sachant que c'était la question qu'attendait l'autre jeune fille.

«Cette année, il ne le fait pas. Ils les ignore....comme si son cœur avait choisi une fille en particulier.» lui dit Lily, prenant une voix rêveuse exagérée. «Bien sûr, je ne sais pas qui c'est, mais j'ai une bonne idée de qui ça pourrait être.» ajouta-t-elle d'une voix normale.

«Si on garde les yeux ouvert, on le découvrira peut-être.» déclara Lizzie en se couchant, se parlant plus à elle qu'à Lily.

*~*~*~*~*

Aux limites des terres de l'école, avec un grand bruit, Lady Marisa apparut. Ses cheveux roux volants dans le vent qui soufflait avec ardeur. Elle avait échanger sa robe pour un ensemble en cuir très révélateur. Elle leva le regard vers la Pleine Lune, puis regarda le château qu'était Poudlard.

«Bien, bien, bien. Voici la fameuse Poudlard, école de sorcellerie. Pas si impressionnant que ça.» commenta-t-elle à voix haute, ne s'en faisant pas qu'elle pouvait être entendu par quelqu'un.

Elle se mit à marcher tranquillement, sans souci, vers le château.

*~*~*~*~*

Dans son dortoir, Lizzie se reveilla en sursaut. Elle s'assit, regradnt autour d'elle nerveusement. Ça ne se pouvait pas. Pas ici. C'était impossible...ou l'était-ce vraiment?

«Elizabeth.» appela doucement une voix, presque impossible à entendre. «Elizabeth. Elizabeth.» continua-t-elle à appeler.

L'adolescente se coucha sur le ventre en pressa l'oreiller sur sa tête...mais la voix était dans ses pensées. Elle continuait à appeler son nom. Plus insistante à toute les fois.

«ELIZABETH!» cria soudainement la voix, furieuse.

Lizzie ne put retenir un cris. Elle avait l'impression que son crâne était sur le pont de craquer. Elle se leva, retenant difficilement les larmes qui menaçaient de couler de ses yeux.

Tranquillement, elle commença à s'habiller, mais la voix continuait à l'appeler...même si elle ne criaient plus, certaine de son effet. Lizzie jeta un regard aux autres filles du dortoir pour être sûre qu'elles dormaient, puis parti silencieusement, priant pour que ce ne soit que son imagination.

*~*~*~*~*

En dehors du Saule Frappeur, Patmol, Cornedru et Queudver étaient près à entrer. Queudver fit son chemin vers la base de l'arbre, qui essayait de le frapper. Il n'y parvenait pas, car le rat était trop petit et les branches passaient au-dessus de lui. Le gracieux cerf et l'énorme chien attendaient qu"il immobilise le violent arbre. Le petit rongeur pressa au bon endroit avec sa petite patte et l'arbre cessa de bouger.

Patmol et Cornedru s'approchèrent de l'entrée du tunnel caché. Le cerf se tint à droite, laissant Queudver monter sur son dos. Le chien, lui, se tenait directement en face de la «_porte_» du tunnel. Alors qu'elle s'ouvrit, se qui semblait être un grand animal poilu, en sorti en sautant.

Le chien se baissant hors du chemin et senti la _chose_, un loup-garou pensa-t-il, posez sa patte sur son dos pour se donner un deuxième élan. Espérant qu'il n'avait pas été blessé, même s'il avait mal dans le dos, où la patte avait été, se tourna pour regarder la _chose_.

«Ça doit être juste la pression.» pensa Patmol alors qu'il voyait qu'il avait eu raison, c'était un loup-garou.

Le bête regarda les animagus et ils ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ils auraient pu jurer qu'il avait l'air différent. On aurait dit que sa fourrure avait l'air plus brune que l'habituel gris. Le lou-garou se retourna, n'ayant rien à faire de ces animaux, et parti en courant. Les animagus se lancèrent à sa poursuite, décidés à ne pas le laisser faire de mal à personne.

Ils ne virent jamais le trois autres loups-garous qui sortirent du Saule Frappeur. L'un d'eux, qui avait le pelage gris, renifla l'air et regarda dans leur direction. Leur odeur lui était très familière. Alors que les deux autres commencèrent à se diriger vers le château, il les suivit.

*~*~*~*~*

Lizzie descendait prudemment un escalier qui la conduirait au rez-de-chaussée, essayant de ne pas se faire voir. Elle espérait encore que ce ne soit que sont imagination, surtout que la voix s'était tue. Elle fut bientôt hors de l'école.

Elle se mit à marcher le long du mur, regardant au loin, sur les terres, cherchant la silhouette familière et redoutée. Elle tourna un coin et se cogna dans ce qui aurait bien pu être un mur tant que ça e bougea point alors qu'elle tomba sur le sol par l'arrière. 

Elle leva les yeux et vit la femme, si on pouvait la nommer ainsi, qui avait fait de sa vie un cauchemar. Les yeux verts de la femme la regardèrent froidement. Elle ne fit aucun geste pour aider Lizzie et ne s'excusa pas. Elle ne fit que la regarder, attendant qu'elle se lève. Alors qu'elle le fit, la vampire l'attrapa par le chandail et la secoua violemment. 

«Où étais-tu?» demanda-t-elle furieusement.

«Je n'étais pas sûre qu c'était toi, Marisa.» menti Lizzie.

«Qui d'autre aurais-tu voulu que ce soit?» demanda Marisa, lâchant la jeune fille.

Lizze fut tentée de lui répliquer quelque chose, mais elle le garda pour elle.

«J'était à moitié endormie.» dit-elle au lieu.

«EH BIEN, réveilles-toi plus vit la prochaine foi!» lui dit Marisa, la frappant au visage avec le dos de sa main. «Ça aruait pu être urgent, petite idiote!»

«Je suis désolé, Marisa.» murmura Lizzie.

«LADY Marisa!» cria la vampire en levant la main.

«Je suis désolé, _Lady_ Marisa!» se corrigea rapidement la jeune fille, évitant de justesse un deuxième coup.

«Bien.» dit la femme en se calmant.

Elle regarda l'adolescente en fronçant les sourcils. Elle tendit la main vers le visage de Lizzie et lui toucha la joue. Le jeune fille sentie la peau froide sur la sienne.

«Tu a l'air aussi pâle qu'un vrai vampire...quand as-tu bu du sang pour la dernière fois?»

«J-Je ne me rappelle pas. Je ne p-peut pas boire beaucoup, ils-ils deviendraient soupçonneux.» dit Lizzie, incertaine si elle allait subir une autre colère de sa mère adoptive. 

La femme parut considérer se qu'elle venait de se faire dire. Elle regarda Lizzie d'un regard plein de soupçons, mais finit par hocher la tête. Lizzie laissa sortir un souffle qu'elle ne savait même pas qu'elle retenait.

«Tu as raision, mais tu devrais boire bientôt ou tes envies seront trop grandes.» lui dit Marisa, d'un ton neutre. «As-tu entendu parler de loups-garous vivant près d"ici? Je eu vents de certaines rumeurs.»

«Je...N-Oui.» dit Lizzie, réalisant comment elle pouvait s'en sortir. «Je me suis fait dire qu'il y en a dans la forêt.»

«C'est tout?» demanda furieusement Marisa. «Tu me cache quelque chose. Je le sens. Je le sais.» dit-elle dans se qui ressemblait à un grognement.

Elle fit un pas menaçant vers Lizzie.

«Qu'as-tu trouver à date?»

Lizzie réalisa à se moment qu'elle n'avait rien à rapporter. Elle n'avait pas chercher le château ou quoi que ce soit. Elle réalisa à qu'elle point elle était dans le trouble.

«J-je n'ai rien trouver d'imporant...p-pour l'instant.»

Marisa lui jeta un regard haineux et siffla dangereusement, montrant ses canines de vampire d'une façon très menaçante. Lizzie essaya de s'éloigner d'elle, mais Marisa l'avait déjà attraper par les épaules. Elle la regarda droit dans les yeux. 

«Laisse-moi jugé de cela par moi-même, petite bâtarde incompétente.» grogna-t-elle alors qu'elle pénétrait dans la tête de Lizzie et dans sa mémoire.

*~*~*~*~*

Professeur Drannaor, Maitre des Potions à Poudlard, montait tranquillement les marches qui montaient des dongeons. Il avait oublié un item précieux dans la salle de professeurs et en avait besoin pour finir son travaille cette nuit-là. Tout était silencieux dans le châteaux...même les peintures dormaient à cette heure tardive. La seule lumière dans le corridors était celle de la Pleine Lune. Drannaor avait allumé le bout de sa baguette pour voir où il marchait.

Alors qu'il arrivait en haut de l'escalier de roche, il entendit un bruit de bois qui se brie. Pensant que ça devait être un étudiant ou peut-être Peeves, il décida d'aller voir se que c'était. Il marcha silencieusement vers la source du bruit. Il entendit un autre bruit et put deviner de qu'elle salle de classe cela venait. Il tint sa baguette basse pour ne pas alarmer quiconque faisait le bruit. Il se planta dans le cadre de la porte, tenant sa baguette haute.

«Sortez! Je sais que vous...» il ne finit pas sa phrase, car il s'était retrouver face à une créature à l'allure d'un loup qui tenait un hiboux mort dans sa mâchoire, du sang coulant goutte à goutte sur le sol. «Oh mon Dieu!»

La lumière de sa baguette se reflètait dams les yeux de la bête d'une façon très épeurante. Soudain, Drannaor réalisa qu'il n'y avait pas une loup-garou, mais bien trois. À la droit du premier, se tenait le plus petit des trois. Un de ses pattes avant était posé sur la carcasse d'un animal qui était méconnaissable. Le sorcier se dit que c'était mieux ainsi. De l'autre côté, se tenait une bête de la même grosseur que le premier, mais son pelage était gris au lieu de brun. Il laissa tomber se qui semblait être un oiseau mort sur le sol, regardant l'homme avec se qui semblait être un appétit énorme. De la bave coulait de sa gueule de la même façon que le sang coulant de celle du premier. 

Les seuls bruits que Drannaor entendaient étaient les gouttes de sang et de baves tombant sur le sol et son coeur qui battait la chamade. Il avala avec difficulté et recula tranquillement. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour lui de combattre trois loups-garous seul...et sans argent ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Les loups-garous ne bougèrent pas d'un poil, mais continuèrent e le fixer. Lorsqu'il fut au milieu du corridor, il prit un grand respire et il se mit à courir dans la direction par laquelle il était venu. Les loups-garous se mirent en action une fraction de seconde plus tard, lui courant après. Ils n'allaient pas laisser leur proie s'enfuir de la sorte.

Drannaor était sur le point de passer devant l'escalier qu'il avait utiliser quelques moments auparavant, mais un quatrième loup-garou arriva tranquillement de devant lui. L'homme jura et se retourna, seulement pour faire face au trois autres bêtes. Il ne put retenir un gémissement de peur. Ils arrêtèrent de courir et se mirent à marcher tranquillement vers lui, leurs griffes crissant sur le sol d'une façon presque rythmique. 

Le sorcier détourna son regard et le dirigea vers l'autre, qui avait l'air aussi affamé que le gris. Soudainement, Drannaor se tourna vers l'escalier, sa seule sortie possible, mais il trébucha. Il déboula quelques marches, puis se leva aussi vite que possible, trébuchant presque à nouveau. 

Il pouvait entendre les quatres bêtes qui couraient dans les escaliers et pouvait presque sentire leurs souffles sur sa nuque. C'était un miracle qu'ils ne l'ai pas encore attrapé, pensa-t-il. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où il s'en allait...peut-être que s'il arrivait à s'enfermer dans sa salle de classe...

Les loups-garous avaient été forcés de passer un par un dans l'escalier et le fait qu'ils essaient tous de passer en premier donna à Drannaor juste assez de temps pour se relever et se mettre à courir de nouveau, mais le professeur n'irait pas très loin...et ils le savaient.

Drannaor tourna brusquement lorsqu'il arriva à la porte de sa classe et se précipita à l'intérieur. Il attrapa la porte pour l fermer, mais il était trop lent de quelques secondes. À la lueur de sa baguette, il vit sa mort arriver dans la forme d'un loup-garou gris meurtrier. Ses griffes creusèrent des trous sanglants dans la poitrine du sorcier alors qu'il tombait vers l'arrière et arrachèrent des lambeaux de chair lorsqu'il sauta par-dessus lui au contact du sol. Le poids de la bête lui coupa le souffle pour un instant, mais une fois que le loup-garou avait sauté derrière lui, il arriva à le reprendre.

Le sorcier essaya, malgré la douleur, se se relever, tenant toujours sa baguette. Il souhaita l'avoir échapper lorsqu'il vit les trois autres bêtes entrer dans la salle. Ce n'avait pas été un miracle, mais un simple jeu horrible et sanglant...et la partie n'était pas finit. Les loups-garous l'encerclèrent, grognant et bavant. Drannaor essaya encore de se lever, mais resta sur ses genous, retenant les larmes qui rendraient sa vision floue. Il n'abandonnerais pas avant d'être mort. Il pointa sa baguette vers le plus petit des loups-garous.

«PET...»mais il ne finit jamais son sort.

Comme il tendait le bras, un autre loup-garou ferma sa gueule sur son bras. L'homme cria de douleur et essaya de tirer son bras hors de la portée des dents meurtrières. La bête, ne voulant pas lâcher prise, tira de l'Autre sens. Avec un horrible bruit de déchirement et d'écrasement, la main et une partie du bras du sorcier fut arracher du reste de son corps. Il laissa s'échapper un cri d'agonie qui se répercuta entre les murs des dongeons vides et laiss couler les larmes qu'il ne pouvait plus retenir. Ça n'avait plus d'importance, car la lumière de la baguette s'éteignit....mais pas avant que Drannaor ne puisse voir la bête mâcher sa main un peu.

Une fois que la lumière fut complètement éteinte, tout ce que le sorcier pouvait entendre c'était le souffle des loups-garous autour de lui.

«S'il vous plaît, je ne...» commença-t-il à implorer n'importe qui ou n'importe quel Dieu qui l'entendrait, mais il fut couper par les loups-garous qui se jetèrent sur lui, maintenant ennuyés par le jeu qu'ils avaient jouer avec lui.


	7. Le lendemain

**Désolé pour le délai, mais j'étais partie en vacances!!!**

Disclaimer: Toujours la même chose qu'avant... 

Chapter 5: Le lendemain... 

Lorsque Marisa lâcha Lizzie, l'adolescente failli perdre son équilibre, mais réussi à rester debout. Quelques larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. La vampire avait tout vu. Du fait qu'elle ait été envoyer à Gryffondor jusqu'à celui que Remus soit un loup-garou. Elle leva le regard. 

Marisa était furieuse. Le regard qu'elle porta sur Lizzie aurait fait mourir de mort un mortel. Toutefois, après quelques secondes, elle sembla se calmer et souri à Lizzie avec ce qui semblait être un mélange de pitié et de dégoût. Elle secoua la tête et laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps.. 

«Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que j'ai vu. Je croyais que tu étais plus intelligente que ça. Je ne t'ai pas élevé de façon à ce que tu soit idiote, même si tu n'est qu'une erreur de la nature.» dit la vampire d'une voix douce. 

Lizzie était extrêmement nerveuse. C'était le calme avant la tempête. Elle le savait. Elle essaya de trouver quelque chose à dire, mais elle ne trouva rien. 

«Crois-tu vraiment qu'_ils_ seraient tes amis s'ils savaient ce que tu es? Et n'en doute pas, ils vont le savoir éventuellement. Tu ne peux faire semblant d'être humaine pour toujours. Tu vas faire une erreur tôt ou tard. Et qu'arrivera-t-il à ce moment-là? Je vais te le dire. Ils ne vont pas seulement te rejeté. Non. Parce qu'ils vont découvrir un lien avec _nous_. Si tu étais n'importe quel autre vampire, _peut-être_ qu'ils ne ferait que t'expulser, mais ils vont t'enfermer. Une DEMI-VAMPIRE!!! C'est très rare. Le Ministère sera ravi. Un demi-vampire à leur disposition. Quelle opportunité.» 

«Arrête! Ils ne me trahiraient pas...ILS NE SONT PAS COMME TOI!!!" cria Lizzie du plus fort qu'elle pouvait. 

Elle savait que c'était une très mauvais idée, mais elle ne pouvait en entendre plus. Elle voulait que Marisa se taise et disparaisse. Elle voulait se rouler en boule sur le sol et pleurer. 

«Non. Ils ne le sont pas.» déclara la vampire. «C'est pour cela que tu ne sera jamais l'une d'entre eux.» 

«FERME-LA! Ils ne m'abandonnerais jamais.» 

«T'abandonner? Je t'ai élevé. Je t'ai gardé en vie. Je t'ai pris sous mon aile quand n'importe quel autre vampire t'aurais tué! Tu serais morte sans moi. Tu me dois ta vie, demi-humaine!!! Ton père t'as laissé à mes soins. Si tu es tant semblable aux humains, pourquoi ne t'a-t-il pas laisser à leurs soins?» 

«Je...» commença Lizzie, cherchant une réponse qui la ferait se taire. 

«Il savait qu'ils te jetteraient dehors dès qu'ils apprendraient ce que tu es.» 

«Ils n'ont pas besoin de le savoir. Je peux leur donner des indices de temps en temps ou quelque chose de ce genre. De cette façon ils n'auront pas peur.» s'exclama Lizzie sans penser aux conséquences liées à ce qu'elle venait de dire. 

«Quoi? Tu crois qu'ils vont t'accepter comme ils l'ont fait pour le loup-garou!?!» répliqua Marisa, semblant devenir furieuse à nouveau. 

«Remus n'est pas mauvais comme tu as dit qu'ils étaient tous.» cria la jeune fille avec colère. 

Marisa laissa s'échapper un grognement, en ayant visiblement assez de la conversation. Elle repoussa une mèche de cheveux de son visage et ajusta son linge. 

«Je veux de l'information et au moins le corps d'un de tes _amis_ avant la prochaine pleine lune. Préférablement le loup-garou.» ordonna-t-elle. «Et n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit cette nuit.» 

Dès qu'elle eu finit sa phrase, la vampire partie dans la direction de laquelle elle était venue. Lizzie ne bougea pas tant qu'elle pu voir la silhouette de la femme, puis poussa un long soupir. Elle s'assit sur le sol et se prit la tête dans les mains.

«Qu'est-ce que je vais faire? Si je trahis Marisa je vais être tuée et si je ne le fais pas je vais devenir comme elle.»

L'adolescente avait déjà tuer des êtres humains, mais c'était toujours lorsque ses envies de sang lui avaient fait perdre le contrôle d'elle même. Dans ces moments, elle était plus bête que quoi que ce soit d'autre. Tout comme lorsqu'elle avait tuer ce garçon avant de venir à Poudlard. 

*~*~*~*~* 

Cornedru courait à travers les terres de l'école, l3 loup-garou à quelque 10 mètres devant lui. Queudver se tenait solidement sur son dos. Patmol, pour une raison inconnu de ses amis, avait ralenti et était derrière lui. L'animagi n'était pas sûr à quelle distance, mais il n'avait pas le temps de regarder. Les animaux de la race canine pouvait courir à leur vitesse maximale plus longtemps que les cerfs. Il commençait à être fatigué et perdait du terrain sur le loup-garou.

La bête tourna derrière un mur et disparu de la vue de Cornedru. Le cerf essaya de courir encore plus vite. Il ne pouvait pas laisser son ami faire de mal à quelqu'un. Il réussi a aller un peu plus vite, mais, alors qu'il passait près d'un arbre, il se prit une patte dans une racine et tomba. Le rat, qui était toujours sur son dos, essaya tant bien que mal de se retenir, mais il fut projeté dans les airs et atterri à un ou deux mètres de son ami. Cornedru voulu se relever, mais il s'était blessé à la patte.

«Maintenant on est dans la merde.» s'exclama la voix d'un garçon. 

Il tourna la tête, tout en reprenant sa forme humaine. Il vit Sirius qui se tenait près de Peter, qui semblait un peu secoué par son vol plané. James s'aperçu que le chandail de Sirius semblait déchirer à l'arrière, mais se dit que ça n'était pas si grave sinon son ami n'aurait pas fait une si grande distance. 

«Ouais. Qui sait ce qui va arriver maintenant!» s'exclama Peter. 

«On devrait essayer de le retrouver.» dit James. 

Ses deux amis hochèrent la tête. Il se leva, heureux que ce soit une patte avant qu'il avait blessé. Il tint sa main gauche près de sa poitrine pour être sûr de ne pas la blessé de nouveau. 

*~*~Le lendemain matin~*~* 

Remus ouvrit lentement les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Il était dans la caban hurlante comme d'habitude, mais il avait l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver quoi, mais il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose. Il leva une de ses mains avec l'intention d'essuyer la sueur qui était venu avec toute cette nervosité et se figea lorsqu'il la regarda. 

Elle était couverte de sang. Face à cette réalisation, le cœurs de Remus se mit à battre plus vite et sa respiration s'accéléra elle aussi. Il vérifia rapidement s'il était blessé, mais il ne trouva rien. Après ce rapide coup d'œil, il regarda ses mains. 

Tout en continuant à les fixer, il essaya de se rappeler se qui s'était passé cette nuit-là. La dernière chose dont il se rappelait c'était sa transformation. Normalement, il se rappelait de ce qui se passait durant la nuit, surtout depuis que ses amis...les pensées du garçon se figèrent soudainement. Ses amis. Le sang. 

Remus se leva si vite qu'il failli s'évanouir. Il s'accota sur le mur quelques secondes, puis se dirigea vers la sortie. Il craignait le pire. Rendu à mi-chemin dans le tunnel menant à l'extérieur, il entendit l'infirmière qui venait le chercher. Il faillit courir pour la rejoindre, mais se rappela de ses mains couvertes de sang à la dernière minute. Souhaitant que ses mains soit la seule partie de son corps qui était couverte de sang, il se croisa les bras pour cacher ses mains. 

«Ah! M. Lupin, comment allez-vous?» demanda la sorcière lorsqu'ils se furent rejoins. 

Remus savait très bien qu'il serait sensé lui dire qu'il avait peut-être blessé quelqu'un, mais il devrait dénoncer ses meilleurs amis. Il se força à sourire. 

«Aussi bien que possible en cette période du mois.» répondit-il à la question de la femme. 

Elle lui rendit son sourire puis se dirigea vers la sortie. Remus la suivit, content qu'elle n'insiste pas pour vérifié qu'il ne soit pas blessé. Quand ils sortirent du tunnel, la sorcière immobilisa l'arbre de la même façon que Queudver avait utilisé. Elle tourna le regard vers l'adolescent. 

«Je suis heureuse que tu te soit calmé avec les années.» lui dit-elle. 

«Ouais.» répliqua tout simplement Remus, n'écoutant pas vraiment ce qu'elle disait. 

Aussitôt qu'ils furent hors d'atteinte du saule, il la remercia et parti vers le château en courant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Lorsqu'il arriva à la porte, il mit ses mains dans ses poches et se dirigea rapidement vers la salle commune des Gryffondors. 

*~*~*~*~* 

Kevin, Miranda et William se dirigeait silencieusement et prudemment vers la salle commune des Serpentards, évitant tout élève ou membre du personnel qui marcheraient dans les corridors à cette heure matinale. 

«Ce n'était pas mal d'être un quatuor.» déclara Miranda. 

«Ouais, mais est-ce qu'il ne va pas nous causer des problèmes? Je veux dire, il va raconter ce qui s'est passé.» répliqua William. 

«Peut-être, mais je ne crois pas. Il se causerait des problèmes à lui aussi.» riposta l'adolescente. 

«Je ne m'en ferait pas trop.» dit Kevin. 

«Pourquoi pas?» demanda William en arrêtant de marcher. 

Les deux autres loups-garous s'arrêtèrent à leur tour et se retournèrent vers lui. Miranda regarda son petit ami d'un air perplexe. 

«Il doit être traumatisé. Il ne se rappelle sûrement rien de ce qui s'est passé.» expliqua ce dernier. 

«Il va sûrement croire qu'il l'a fait tout seul!» s'exclama Miranda en souriant. «Super!» 

«Ironique, non?» demanda Kevin en se remettant à marcher ver leur salle commune, suivit de ses amis. 

«Ouais. S'il savait ce qui s'est réellement passé..» commença William. 

«Il se sentirait vraiment mieux.» finit Miranda. 

Ils durent se retenir pour ne pas se mettre à rire, au cas ou quelqu'un serait dans les parages. 

«Mais on n'as pas le moindre moyen de savoir ce qui s'est passé. On dormaient paisiblement dans nos lits.» commenta Kevin en haussant les épaules. 

"But how could we know what happened? We were sleeping peacefully in our beds." Kevin said with a shrug. 

*~*~*~*~* 

«Ouch!» 

James était assit sur un divan dans la salle commune de Gryffondor et Sirius était assit sur le sol, devant lui. Sirius avait enlever son chandail et James essayait, malgré son poignet douloureux, de panser le dos de son ami. 

«Arrête de te plaindre, femmelette!» s'exclama James. 

«Je ne suis pas un femmelette!» 

«Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu n'arrêtes pas de te plaindre?» demanda Peter. 

Il était assit sur un autre divan, qui faisait face au deux autres garçons. Il était le seul à ne pas être blessé, mais Sirius avait refusé que ce soit lui qui le panse. Peter n'était pas très agiles avec ses mains. 

«Fermes-la!» répliqua Sirius. 

Peter n'ajouta rien, sachant très bien que Sirius n'était pas dans un état pour blaguer. Il ne l'était pas non plus et c'était de même pour James. Les événements de la nuit étaient trop frais dans leurs mémoires et ils étaient trop inquiets pour leur ami. 

«Merde. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend si longtemps?» se questionna James alors que Sirius se levait et enfilait son chandail. 

«Peut-être que quelqu'un l'a trouvé dans le château!» s'exclama Peter en paniquant. 

«Merci pour l'encourageante perspective, Peter.» déclara James. 

«J'espère juste qu'il n'a pas fait de mal à personne.» dit Sirius avant de soupirer. 

Juste à ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit et Remus entra dans la pièce. Il avait l'air très anxieux et un peu traumatisé. Lorqu'il vit ses amis, il laissa échapper un grand soupir de soulagement. 

«Vous allez bien? Dieu merci! J'avais tellement peur. Je me suis réveiller dans la Cabane Hurlante, mais il y avait du sang sur mes mains. J'étais confus, mais j'ai commencé à avoir peur parce que je ne me rappelle pas se qui s'est passé hier. J'avais tellement peur de vous avoir blessé!» s'exclama-t-il en parlant très vite et sans reprendre se son souffle. 

«Calme-toi un peu, Lunard.» lui dit Sirius. «On va bien...rien de grave en tout cas.» 

Remus hocha la tête pour rassurer ses amis qu'il avait compris. Peter fixait les mains de Remus et James se leva, se rapprocha de lui, puis lui donna un petit coup sur l'épaule. 

«Va chercher quelque chose pour qu'il se nettoie avant que quelqu'un ne descende.» lui dit-il. 

Remus s'assit sur le divan où James avait été assit quelques instants auparavant. Personne ne dit le moindre mot avant que Peter ne revienne et que Remus se soit nettoyer les mains. Après avoir déposer la serviette sur la table, il avala sa salive avec difficulté puis regarda James droit dans les yeux. 

«Que s'est-il pasé?» demanda-t-il. 

James regarda Sirius et Peter pour un quelconque support. Sirius hocha la tête et Peter haussa les épaules. 

«Eh bien, tu t'es enfui. On a essayer de te rattraper, mais....on as pas réussit. On t'as chercher, mais on ne t'as pas trouvé nul part.» expliqua-t-il enfin. 

«Mais si tu t'es réveiller dans la Cabane Hurlante, ça veut dire qu'il y a beaucoup de chances que tu y soit retourné. On n'as pas pensé à aller voir là.» ajouta Sirius, sans vraiment croire à son propre raisonnement. 

Remus n'avait pas l'air très convaincu non plus, mais il hocha la tête tout de même. 

«Tu n'as sûrement pas blessé personne d'autre. Le sang est probablement celui de Sirius. Tu l'as blessé dans le dos.» dit Peter. 

«Rien de grave.» spécifia rapidement Sirius en jetant un regard mauvais à Peter. «Ça va guérir dabs un jour ou deux.» 

Remus allait dire quelque chose lorsqu'ils entendirent quelqu'un descendre d'un des dortoirs. Ils se tournèrent vers les escaliers et virent une Lily à moitié endormie. Elle leur sourit aussitôt qu'elle les vit, n'ayant pas la moindre idée de ce qui s'était passé.

«Comment a été la nuit?» 

«Bien.» répondirent James et Peter alors que Sirius et Remus répondirent le contraire. 

Lily s'arrêta en bas des escaliers et fronça les sourcils. 

«D'accord. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, alors? 

«Pourquoi est-ce qu'on attend pas Lizzie? Je ne crois pas qu'aucun d'entre nous ne veuille raconter ce qui s'est passé plus d'une fois.» demanda James. 

«D'accord. Si vous le dites, les gars, mais vous devriez vous préparer. Notre premier cours ce matin c'est Potions et si vous voulez étudier un peu avant le cours vous devriez vous dépêcher.» leur dit Lily. 

«Étudier?» demanda Peter d'une voix anxieuse. 

«Ne me dites pas que vous avez oubliez le test!?» s'exclama Lily en leur jetant un regard désapprobateur. 

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et alla s'asseoir à côté de Peter. 

«Dans les moments comme celui-ci, je me demande pourquoi j'ai arrêter de vous voir comme des idiots.» blagua-t-elle. 

«Quoi? Je croyais que tu le pensais toujours.» répliqua Sirius, essayant de faire rire ses amis et de leur faire oublier leur problème pour un instant.. 

Il réussit à les faire sourire, mais c'est tout. Lily fronça les sourcils à nouveau face à ce comportement inhabituel. Ils semblaient beaucoup plus sérieux que normalement. Elle décida de ne pas demander aucunes des questions qui lui brûlaient la langue. Lizzie allait sûrement bientôt se lever. 

*~*~*~*~* 

«Et voilà toute l'histoire.» dit James après que Sirius, Peter et lui aient finit de raconter ce qui s'était passé à Lily et Lizzie. 

Ils étaient encore assit dans la salle commune, qui était plus ou moins vide vu que la plupart des étudiants étaient encore dans leurs dortoirs. 

«Tu sais, Remus, je ne serait pas trop inquiète si j'étais toi. Si tu avais blessé quelqu'un, il y aurait au moins une personne qui l'aurait su. Ils auraient été voir Dumbledore et l'infirmière t'aurait dit quelque chose à ce sujet.» déclara Lily. 

«J'espère que tu as raison.» lui dit Remus. 

«Je suis sûr qu'elle a raison.» le rassura Lizzie en souriant. 

«On devrait aller déjeuner maintenant. Je parie que vous êtes affamés après une nuit pareille.» s'exclama Lily. 

Les garçons acquiescèrent et se levèrent, oubliant pour le moment toute l'histoire. Lily prit le bras de James and Lizzy marcha entre Sirius et Remus. Peter, tant qu'a lui, suivait James et Lily de près. Si près que les autres auraient parier que Lily voulait le frapper. 

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle, le déjeuner n'était pas encore servi. Ils allèrent s'asseoir à leurs places habituelles et se mirent à parler de rien et de tout. En passant de l'école jusqu'au Quidditch. La salle se remplie tranquillement et le déjeuner serait servi d'un moment à l'autre.

Après un moment, Lizzie perdit le fil de la conversation et se perdit dans ses pensées alors qu'elle se rappelait la nuit qu'elle venait de passer. 

«_Crois-tu vraiment qu'_ils_ seraient tes amis s'ils savaient ce que tu es?_» 

Elle regarda James qui disait à Remus qu'il n'était pas responsable du tout de son poignet tordu. Il ne cessait de répéter que c'était sa propre faute s'il avait trébucher. Que s'il avait regarder où il allait ça ne serait pas arriver. 

«_Tu ne peux faire semblant d'être humaine pour toujours._» 

«Mais je le sui, non? Je suis en partie humaine.» pensa Lizzie. 

«_Si tu es tant semblable aux humains, pourquoi ne t'a-t-il pas laisser à leurs soins?_»

Lizzie regarda ses amis, retenant ses larmes. Si elle se mettait à pleurer il lui demanderait se qui ne va pas et elle n'aurait pas de réponse à leur donner. Elle ne pouvait pas leur dire la vérité. 

«Pourquoi, papa? Pourquoi Marisa?» demanda-t-elle mentalement à son père décédé. 

«Qu'en pense-tu, Lizzie?» demanda James. 

«Euh...j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. De quoi parliez-vous?» 

«De quelle équipe internationale de Quidditch va gagner cette année.» lui répondit Sirius. 

«Oh. Eh bien, je n'en sais absolument rien.» s'excusa-t-elle. 

«Je t'avais bien dit que je n'étais pas la seule personne dans le monde des sorciers à ne pas suivre le Quidditch, Sirius.» déclara Lily. 

Lizzie n'écouta pas le reste de la conversation. Elle était de nouveau perdue dans ses pensées. Son père devait avoir eu une raison pour l'avoir laissé avec Marisa, mais elle ignorait ce que ça pouvait être. 

_«Je veux de l'information et au moins le corps d'un de tes _amis_ avant la prochaine pleine lune. Préférablement le loup-garou.»_

Lizzie regarda Remus, essayant de trouver une solution à toute cette histoire. Rien de tout cela ne semblait faire le moindre sens. Pourquoi devrait-elle faire tout ce que Marisa lui disait? 

«_Tu serais morte sans moi. Tu me dois ta vie, demi-humaine!!!_» 

«Ma vie? Tu as fait de moi ton pion. Tu as essayer de me briser plus de fois que je ne peut compter. Je croyais que tu allais réussir jusqu'à ce que je vienne à Poudlard.» pensa Lizzie. 

Elle secoua la tête. C'était tellement mélangeant. Elle aurait aimé que tout soit simple, mais plus rien ne semblait simple à présent. 

Ses pensées furent interrompues par l'apparition de la nourriture sur les tables. Elle décida de ne plus y penser pour l'instant, tout comme Remus ne semblait plus penser à son propre _problème_. Après tout, elle avait un mois pour comprendre tout cela.


	8. Une famille dysfonctionnelle

**Bon, ça fait un bon bout de temps que je n'ai pas posté un chapitre de cette histoire…mais j'ai décidé de finir de la traduire et, peut-être, la continuer.**

**J'ai également réalisé que je n'avais pas modifié le premier chapitre comme je l'avais pour la version anglaise. (Lorsqu'ils se préparent tous pour se rendre à Poudlard. Sirius vit en fait chez James à cette époque, donc leur bout d'histoire est modifiée. Je vais la changer sous peu. Alors vous pouvez aller revoir le premier chapitre.) **

**Alors, voici un nouveau chapitre. En espérant que vous le trouverez intéressant.**

Chapitre 6: Une famille dysfonctionnelle

Lorsque James, Sirius, Peter, Lily et Elizabeth eurent finit de manger, ils décidèrent de prendre un peu de temps pour étudier avant le début de leur prochain cours et partirent donc pour aller chercher leurs livres. Quand ils furent rendu dans la salle commune des Griffondors, Lizzie était parvenue à sortir Marisa et son père de sa tête et Remus avait également réussi a ce convaincre qu'il n'avait pas blessé quiconque la nuit précédente.

En se rendant aux donjons, leur chemin croisa celui de Rogue, Malfoy et Narcissa ainsi que quelques autres Serpentards. Alors qu'ils passaient à coté d'eux, Lily lança un regard plein de sens à son petit ami, mais c'était inutile parce que lui et Sirius n'avaient même pas remarquer la présence des autres garçons. Rogue, cependant, les avaient vu et n'avait pas la moindre intention de les ignorer.

« Dure nuit, Lupin? » demanda-t-il avait un sourire malin.

Remus le regarda brièvement avant de baisser les yeux au sol, sans ralentir le pas. Ses amis le fusillèrent tous du regard tandis que Lizzie se demandait si Rogue savait ce qu'était réellement Remus.

« Ferme-la, Rogue! » l'averti James d'un ton menaçant.

« Ouais. Tu ne voudrais surtout pas que tes amis sachent ce qui s'est passé lors d'une certaine pleine lune. » Ajouta Sirius, regardant James du coin de l'œil.

Au grand désespoir de Lily, le groupe de Griffondors venait de s'arrêter, promettant une confrontation.

« En parlant de ça, » s'exclama un Serpentard un peu plus jeune que les autres. « Je ne t'ai jamais félicité pour ce que tu as fait. D'accord, je n'ai pas les détails, mais j'en sais assez…frangin! »

Sirius lança un regard de pur agacement au jeune garçon, dont la seule existence semblait l'irriter au plus haut point.

« Qu'est-ce que tu raconte, Regulus? » lui demanda Sirius sur un ton reflétant son aigreur. _**(Note : Okay, je ne sais pas si c'est bien son nom en français, je ne l'ai lu quand anglais…)**_

« Je n'aurais jamais utilisé un de mes meilleurs amis comme tu l'as fait. Mère et père seraient fiers de toi. Tu sais, je crois que, dans le fond, tu es le meilleur Black encore en vie! Celui au sang le plus froid. » Lui répondit Regulus en affichant un sourire moqueur.

Le regard de Sirius devint meurtrier et même Lizzie, pourtant habituée à de telles attitudes, pensa qu'il avait l'air plutôt effrayant à ce moment précis. On aurait dit qu'il était sur le point de tuer l'autre garçon.

« Ils sont de la même famille?! » pensa Lizzie, surprise.

« Ferme ta p*tain de gueule! » s'exclama furieusement Sirius, criant presque.

« C'est le mieux que tu peux faire, Sirius? Pas de remarques comiques? » Lui demanda Narcissa.

« Si tu veux pas te retrouver avec un visage aussi affreux que celui de ton petit ami, tu ferais mieux de la fermer ! » lui lança Peter.

Elle le regarda d'u air hautain et sembla avoir du mal à ne pas se mettre à rires. Elle décida qu'il ne méritait même pas une réplique et se tourna plutôt vers son cousin.

« Je crois que si tu fais un autre coup du genre, tu sera vraiment un Black. Tu es si proche du but ! » S'esclaffa Regulus, ne semblant pas trop impressionné par son grand frère.

Sans aucun avertissement, le point de Sirius heurta son visage avec force et un craquement se fit entendre. Regulus poussa un cri de douleur et ses mains volèrent à son visage. Tous les étudiants présents dans le corridor les regardaient à présent.

Le plus jeune des frères fit un pas vers l'arrière et essuyant un peu du sang qui coulait maintenant de son nez. Il semblait quelque peu moins certain de lui-même. Les autres Serpentards, sauf Narcissa et Malfoy, ne bougèrent pas d'un poil pour aider leur camarade alors que James Peter et Remus se rapprochèrent de Sirius.

« ASSEZ! » cria Lily, se plaçant entre les deux groupes, qui étaient clairement prêts à en venir aux points.

Lizzie ressentie une certaine admiration pour Lily, qui était si pacifique tout en étant ferme et commandante. Elle-même se tournait toujours rapidement à la violence. Elle le blâmait souvent sur son côté vampirique, mais elle savait bien que ce n'était qu'une mauvaise excuse. Elle s'avança pour se placer au côté de sa nouvelle amie pour la supporter, bien qu'elle aurait aimé voir ses amis donner une bonne correction aux Serpentards.

« Tout ce que ça va apporter à tout le monde, c'est des problèmes. » expliqua calmement Lily.

« Ferme ta sale gueule et tasse toi, sang de bourbe! » s'exclama Malfoy.

« Non. »

« Bon, eh bien ne bouge pas, alors. » lui dit Regulus avant de la frapper au visage.

La jeune fille bascula sous le choc et Sirius, qui était le plus proche, la rattrapa. Ce fut bien la seule chose qui l'empêcha de réagir sur le champ. James voulu courir vers elle, mais Rogue se mit devant lui. Par contre, Lizzie était juste à côté du frère de Sirius.

« LILY! » cria-t-elle en se tournant vers son amie.

Elle se retourna vers Regulus, le regard furieux.

« Tu va payer pour ça. » grogna-t-elle avant de le frapper dans le ventre.

Le garçon se plia en deux, le souffle coupé. Ne lui laissant aucun moment de répits, Elle attrapa par son chandail et le tira vers elle, leurs visage à quelque millimètre l'un de l'autre.

« Si tu frappe encore une seule fois une fille sans défense, tu va le regretter pour le reste de ta misérable vie! Compris? » Lui souffla-t-elle tout bas.

« O-oui. »

« Bien. Ne l'oublie pas. » Ajouta-t-elle avant de la lâcher.

Il perdit l'équilibre en tentant de s'éloigner rapidement, tombant sur Narcissa. La jeune fille le repoussa comme s'il était une chose dégoutante.

« Partons… » Proposa Remus à ses amis, tout en regardant Lizzie d'un air hésitant.

« Pas question! » s'exclama Malfoy. « Vous ne… »

« Il fut interrompu par une main qui se posa sur sa bouche. Derrière lui venait de surgir Miranda.

« Tu va te mettre dans l'embarras en te faisant battre. » lui dit-elle en souriant.

Elle regarda les Griffondors alors que tous les autres étudiants retournèrent à leurs activités précédentes. Elle regarda Lily et nota qu'elle aurait sans doute un œil au beurre noir, ce qui la fit sourire encore plus. Elle se tourna vers Regulus.

« Tu devrais choisir tes combats plus sagement, cervelle d'elfe de maison. » lui dit-elle en ricanant.

« Sal*pe. » murmura le garçon en guise de réponse.

Une fois de plus, une main fit collision avec son visage. La paume de Miranda venait de heurter son nez déjà blessé et il cria à nouveau, le sang venant de plus belle.

« Insulte-moi encore une fois et tu va souhaiter que ton p*tain de nez est été la seule partie de ton corps qui te fasse mal. » l'avertie la jeune fille.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir avec ses amis, Sirius se retourna vers le Serpentards.

« Je me demandais, frangin, est-ce que tes amis savent que tu es terrorisé par les limaces? Parce que ce serait vraiment embarrassant, non? » Demanda-t-il sur un ton amical.

Les autres Serpentards se mirent tous à rire, alors que le visage de son frère pris une intéressante teinte de rouge. Sirius haussa les épaules avant d'aller rejoindre ses amis qui l'attendaient en riant.

« C'est vrai? » lui demanda Lily.

« Il en a apparemment mis dans son assiette plusieurs fois quand ils étaient petits. » Remus répondit pour son ami.

« Remus, tu sais…À propos de cette nuit-là... » Commença à dire Sirius, de nouveau sérieux.

« Tu n'a pas à dire quoi que ce soit, Patmol. C'est dans le passé. » Le coupa Remus.

Sirius hocha la tête, mais semblait toujours un peu déprimé. Alors qu'ils se remettaient en chemin pour le donjon, Lily toucha son visage et fit une grimace de douleur.

« Ça va? » lui demanda James, inquiet.

« Oui, mais ça va laisser une marque. »

« Mets de la glace, ça marche bien. Crois-moi. » Lui dit Sirius.

« Merci, mais je n'en ai pas. »

« Tu es une sorcière, Lily. Pense comme tel. » Lui répliqua-t-il en sortant sa baguette.

« _Glacios. »_

Un morceau de glace apparut dans sa main qu'il avait tendue devant lui et il la lui tendit avec un sourire.

« Maintenant, tu as juste besoin de quelque chose pour la mettre dedans. »

Remus sorti un petit sac et vida les quelques pièces qui s'y trouvaient et le tendis à son ami, qui laissa la glace tomber à l'intérieur.

*~ Un peu plus tard ~*

Lily marchait en retenant la glace contre son visage d'une main alors que l'autre tenait celle de James, qui ne cessait de lui promettre que le frère de Sirius regretterait de l'avoir frappée. Sirius marmonnait de pareils propos, mais de manière beaucoup plus colorée, se méritant des regards mi-désapprobateurs, mi-amusés de Peter, Remus et Lizzie.

« Je te le jure. Je vais le démolir! » S'exclama James, frappant l'air devant lui de sa main libre comme si le jeune Serpentard se trouvait face à lui.

« Ce n'est vraiment pas nécessaire, James.» lui dit Lily, riant toutefois un peu.

« Bien sûr que ce l'est! Il t'a frappé alors que tu ne l'avais même pas provoqué. »

« Je l'ai provoqué…en quelque sorte. » argumenta-t-elle.

« Peu importe. » les interrompis Sirius. « Il mérite une bonne correction même si tu l'aurais fait. Il le mérite déjà d'avance. »

Elizabeth, entendant le nouveau tournant de la conversation, accéléra le pas pour être aux côtés de son amie.

« Lily a raison, les gars. »

« Tu n'es pas très bien placée pour dire ça, je te signale. » répliqua James en riant.

« C'est SON frère, pas le mien… » Elle fit une pause et se tourna vers Sirius. « C'est bien ton frère, pas vrai? Ce n'est pas une bonne raison pour ne _pas_ le frapper? »

« En fait, être un membre de sa famille est justement une bonne raison de se faire donner une raclée selon Sirius. » répondit James à la place de son ami, alors que Remus et Peter les rejoignaient également.

« Pourquoi? » s'étonna le jeune demi-vampire.

Sirius s'arrêta brusquement, ses amis ne réalisant son immobilité soudaine suivirent son exemple quelques secondes plus tard. Il semblait soudainement extrêmement sérieux.

« Ils sont des purs sangs qui détestent tout ce qui est Moldu. Ils haïssent toute personne n'étant pas sorcier de sang pur. Ils n'ont même pas rien qui ne ressemble à un cœur et ils osent se voir comme de la royauté parmi les sorciers. Tu comprends le principe? »

« Ouais, je crois bien. » répondit-elle, comparant sa propre famille à celle de Sirius et trouva plusieurs similarités.

« Ils l'ont même battu quand il restait avec eux… » Commenta Peter.

Sirius lui lança un regard noir alors que James poussait un soupir désespéré, pas réellement surpris par leur ami. Remus et Lily échangèrent un regard qui montrait clairement leur découragement.

« Peter, ce n'est pas le genre de chose qu'on dit à n'importe qui. » le réprimanda Remus en chuchotant.

« Je sais. Ça m'a échappé. »

"Allez, Sirius. Il ne l'a pas fait exprès. » Dit James en plaçant une main sur l'épaule de Sirius.

Lizzie préféra garder le silence et Lily la regarda en haussant les sourcils comme pour lui transmettre un message : « Ouaip, c'est bien Peter. » Sirius repoussa la main de James, qui sembla blessé par le geste. Il commença à marcher rapidement pour s'éloigner du groupe lorsqu'il senti une main se poser sur son avant-bras. Il se retourna, près à repousser un des ses amis d'une remarque cinglante, mais se retrouva face à Elizabeth. La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre et il ne pu s'empêcher de penser que cela semblait être une mauvaise habitude qui ressortait lorsqu'elle était nerveuse. Toutefois, il ne voulait pas de sa pitié plus que celle des autres.

« Ne t'en va pas, s'il te plaît. » dit-t-elle, tout bas.

Sa main glissa le long de son bras et elle lui prit la main.

« Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, Lizzie. » lança-t-il, sèchement. «Désolé. » ajouta-t-il après une pause. « Je ne voulais pas te blesser, mais… »

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Lily, qui lâcha la main de son petit ami incrédule pour aller se poster près de Sirius. Les autres la regardèrent tous confus, y compris Sirius.

« Si je me rappelle bien, c'est de la pitié qui m'as emmené à te parler pour la première fois. De façon agréable, je veux dire…en quelque sorte. »

Sirius la regarda pendant un moment, considérant ce qu'elle venait de dire, puis regarda vers le sol. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, un sourire semblait jouer au coin de ses lèvres.

« Je me rappelle. » répondit-il finalement. « Comment est-ce que je pourrais oublier. C'était tellement touchant de la façon dont tu m'as dit que j'étais un idiot de bouder parce que mes amis stupides étaient fâchés après moi. Que s'ils étaient réellement mes amis, ils me pardonneraient peu importe ce que j'avais fait. »

Lizzie lança un regard surpris et amusé à Lily, retenant un rire. La jeune rousse se mit à rire et jeta un regard narquois à Sirius.

« J'ai dit _en quelque sorte_. De toute façon, je t'ai gentiment demandé si tu voulais venir t'asseoir avec moi, après. »

« Mouais. _Écoute, au lieu de bouder dans ton coin, viens donc t'asseoir avec moi et mes amies. Ça ne peut pas être pire que de rester seul et, puis, je suis sûre qu'elles seront ravies qu'un gars populaire comme toi vienne à notre table. »_ répliqua Sirius, essayant d'imiter Lily.

Elle le frappa sur l'épaule.

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça, Black! »

Sirius haussa les épaules de façon nonchalante et Lizzie remarqua à ce moment qu'ils se tenaient toujours la main. Elle senti son visage brûler et espérant qu'elle ne rougisse pas trop. Alors qu'ils se remettaient une fois de plus en chemin, James se tourna vers eux en souriant bêtement.

« Vous avez réaliser que vous vous tenez la main, oui? » demanda-t-il gaiement avant de faire volte-face, tout le reste du groupe étouffant des rires.

Sirius et Lizzie se lâchèrent la main aussi vite qu'humainement possible. La jeune fille rougit encore plus alors que les joues de Sirius prirent une petite teinte rosée.

« Il rougit pas mal moins que toi, ma belle. J'imagine qu'il fait ce genre de chose avec des filles tout le temps. » Pensa Elizabeth.

« Tu es en train de faire un idiot de toi. C'est juste une fille. Juste une fille? Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte? Elle est super. Ok. On se calme, Sirius. C'est vraiment juste une fille. Respire. »

*~*~*~*~*

Dumbledore était calmement assis à son bureau lorsque McGonagall entra en trombe dans son bureau. Ses cheveux quelques peu dépeignés montraient bien l'urgence de la situation, selon le vieux magicien.

« Il y a urgence! » l'informa la sorcière, confirmant ses pensées.

« Que se passe-t-il, Minerva? » demanda-t-il, inquiet.

« C'est Drannaor. Il a été trouvé mort. J'ai envoyé quelqu'un pour s'assurer qu'aucun élève ne voit le corps dans les donjons. Je croyais de la plus haute importance que vous soyez prévenu. »

« Allons-y immédiatement. »

*~*~*~*~*

James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lily et Elizabeth descendaient maintenant les mêmes escaliers où Drannaor avait chuté quelques heures plus tôt, ignorant tout du drame. Sirius et Lizzie semblait se tenir éloigner l'un de l'autre de façon voulue, ce qui amusait bien leurs amis. Toutefois, James arrêta de rire lorsque Remus lui rappela ces nombreuses tentatives de flirt ratés avec sa petite amie, ce qui fit rire la jeune fille de plus belle.

Alors qu'ils s'approchaient de la salle de classe, les instincts de Lizzie firent surface. Elle sentait l'odeur du sang, mais ce n'était pas du sang frais. Elle secoua la tête, espérant que son imagination lui joue des tours. Elle fut sortie brusquement de ses pensées par un cri de terreur strident. Il lui fallu quelques instants pour réaliser que c'était Lily qui venait de hurler. Elle se tenait devant la porte de la classe et s'était retourné pour enfouir son visage dans la poitrine de James. Lizzie ne pouvait pas voir ce qui avait effrayé son amie, mais elle pouvait imaginer, étant donné l'odeur du sang.

James ferma les yeux, murmurant des mots doux Lily tout en la tenant contre lui. Sirius se tenait à côté de lui, les yeux rivés sur la scène devant lui. Il semblait surpris et horrifié, sa bouche quelque peu ouverte. Tous ses amis semblait pâles, mais pas autant que Remus.

Le jeune garçon avait reculé jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve adossé au mur de pierre et semblait complètement terrifié. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa glisser au sol.

***Flash back(Remus) ***

_La bête mâchait un oiseau gris. Il lui importait peu de quelle espèce il s'agissait : c'était de la viande. Puis, elle senti une odeur beaucoup plus appétissante…l'odeur d'un humain. Elle leva les yeux et vit un homme entrer dans la pièce, sa baguette illuminant faiblement autour de lui._

_«Sortez! Je sais que vous...» il s'interrompu, «Oh mon Dieu!»_

_Le loup-garou lâcha l'oiseau, bavant à la pensée de sa nouvelle proie._

_FLASH_

_La bête courait, mais pas aussi vite qu'elle aurait pu. Elle jouait à un jeu._

_Le corridor est sombre, mais le loup s'en moque. Il est habitué à la noirceur et au silence. _

_Soudainement, il saute. Il peut sentir une de ses pattes frôler quelque chose, puis atterri sur une surface plutôt souple. Ses griffes creuse ses nouvelles surface, mais comme il approche du sol, il bondi à nouveau en l'utilisant pour se propulser._

_FLASH_

_Le loup est couché calmement sur le sol de sa « prison » habituelle, mais pour une raison inconnue, il est heureux. Il n'a pas été aussi satisfait depuis très longtemps…s'il ne l'a jamais été. Il pose sa tête sur ses pattes avant et ferme les yeux avec un soupir ravi. Il s'endort peu de temps après._

_***_Fin du flashback_*** _

Lizzie regarda Peter qui semblait trop effrayé pour bouger, même s'il n'avait rien vu non plus. Elle ne pouvait pas le blâmer. Elle n'avait pas réellement le goût de savoir ce qui c'était passé non plus, mais Marisa en entendrais sans aucun doute parler et allait vouloir des détails. Elle avança lentement vers la porte, se plaçant juste derrière James, et regarda à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Elle comprit la réaction de Lily dès que ses yeux se posèrent sur la scène. Non. Dès qu'elle le vit: le corps…ou, du moins, ce qui en restait. Elle avait vu bien des corps au cours de sa vie, mais les vampires laissait des corps intacts derrières eux. Ce meurtre était l'œuvre d'une bête.

Elle était heureuse de ne pas être déranger par le sang, car une quantité impressionnante de ce liquide visqueux entourait le corps du professeur Drannaor. Son visage était une des seules parties intactes de son corps et il semblait les regarder, figé dans une expression d'horreur et de douleur intense. Son corps était lacéré de toutes parts et des morceaux de chairs semblaient avoir été arrachés, laissant des cavités sanglantes. Plusieurs pièces de chairs étaient sur le sol autour de lui ainsi qu'une de ses mains. Le bras auquel elle avait été attachée n'était plus qu'un moignon.

Le déjeuner de Lizzie monta dans sa gorge, mais elle réussi tant bien que mal à ne pas être malade. Ce ne fut pas le cas de Peter, qui l'avait suivi.

Elle tourna le dos à la sanglante scène, se retrouvant face à Remus. C'est à ce moment qu'une pensée horrible lui traversa l'esprit.

« Non, ce n'est pas vrai… » Murmura-t-elle, les yeux rivés sur le loup-garou qui se tenait la tête dans les mains.

« Oh mon Dieu! » répétait-t-il sans cesse.

Sirius remarqua alors l'état de son ami et se précipita à ses côtés. James sembla vouloir faire de même, mais Lily l'enlaçait toujours aussi fort.

« Ça va? Remus? »

Le jeune loup-garou ne réagit pas au son de la voix de son ami.

« Remus? Allez! » Le supplia James sans bouger.

Lizzie ne pouvait arrêter de regarder Remus. Quelqu'un avait tué cet homme et c'était fort possiblement un loup-garou, mais était-ce Remus? Elle avait été certaine qu'il était bon, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un certain doute.

*~*~*~*~*

À la lisière de la forêt, se tenaient cinq silhouettes portant des capes noires.

« Êtes-vous sûrs que c'est ici? » demanda une première silhouette, d'une voix masculine.

« Oui. Nous devons simplement la trouver avant les vampires. » Répondit un autre homme.

« Ils perdent leur temps avec leurs petits jeux inutiles. » dit une troisième silhouette, d'une voix également virile, sonnant quelque peu irritée.

« Ils sont jeunes. » répliqua le deuxième à avoir parlé.

« Maintenant ils devront attendre la prochaine pleine lune! » s'exclama le premier homme.

« Pas nécessairement. Nous pourrions… » Intervenu une des silhouette jusqu'à présent silencieuse. Il s'agissait aussi d'un homme.

« Non. Ce serait de la folie. Dumbledore deviendrais soupçonneux. » L'interrompit la deuxième silhouette, qui semblait définitivement être le chef.

« Mais si nous ne nous dépêchons pas, les vampires pourraient mettre la main dessus avant nous. » répliqua le premier homme.

Le _chef_ soupira, puis secoua la tête.

« Tu as raison. Je vais considérer l'option. »

"Et l'autre garçon?" Demanda la dernière silhouette, qui était clairement une femme. « Peut-être pourrions-nous le convaincre de se joindre à nous. »

« Tu semble intéressée par lui. » répondit le chef.

« Je connais son odeur. »

« Tu peux en faire ce que tu désire. »

« Et la demi-vampire? » demanda un des autres hommes.

« Aucun besoin de perdre notre temps à s'occuper d'elle. Ça ne ferait que mettre notre plan en danger. Nous pourrons simplement laisser ses amis à Poudlard apprendre son secret. Ses émotions humaines la détruiront. »


End file.
